Colette's Secret
by Casualty.Holbycity
Summary: This is about Colette having a to deal with a secret that turned her life upside down when she was younger and giving her baby away. Sorry if this doesn't make any sense. from chapter 3 onwards I have a co-writer BlazeTheWolfie - The Original Story
1. Chapter 1

Colette's Secret

_Sunday 23rd August 1988_

_Colette lies awake in bed looking around the room she was tired and exhausted she had just give birth to a baby girl who lay in the coat next to her, It was raining this day and the rain was hammering hard down the window. Colette sat up in her bed and knew that this baby would stop her from doing what she wanted to do most in her life that was nursing, she looked across at the baby lying in the coat gurgling and kicking her legs like a normal healthy baby._

_Colette paid special attention the her dark brown hair and her light blue almost grey eyes she knew that her parents wouldn't let her keep this baby let alone keep in contact with her but she did the right thing at the time that was giving her away to the father of her baby and his wife, Colette knew the farther really well but she knew he would be sent to prison because he was 27 at the time and Colette couldn't face her daughter being sent to a foster home. So on the 29th August 1988 she gave her unnamed child away to the father probably never to see her again. _

22th August 2014

Colette is now 44 years of age which meant her daughter would be turning 26 tomorrow she knew she was still alive somewhere out there but she wasn't sure where, She had searched Facebook over a million times to see if she had kept her last name 'Sheward' but there was no look she even tried her father's last name but no luck, Colette finally gave up and knew she wasn't going to be able to find her.

At Holby City hospital where she know works, Colette was like a mother figure to most student nurses and doctors she helped them though some really thought times like when Mary-Claire had to treat a fellow college Chantelle Lane after a serious car accident.

One Day Colette was sat at the nursing station with Gemma Wilde and Mary-Claire Carter on their break, Gemma was talking about her son Finn and how well he was getting on at school when she turned to Colette and said "Have you got any children?" Colette didn't know what to say she didn't want to tell the nurses that she gave her baby away because she to young so she said "No, I never thought of the idea to be honest" Mary-Claire laughs and says "Oh right, I really want children when I find the right man" Colette notices Mary-Claire eyeing up Dr Harry Tressler and says "Mary-Claire if you are thinking of tying to pull Dr Tressler think again her is way out of your league" Mary-Claire pulls a face at Colette and bobs her tongue out "But he is well fit" Mary-Claire adds on.

Later on that day Colette is sat in her office which she shares with Guy Self and starts to think what it would of been like if she had kept her daughter she always wanted to know what they called her but Colette had her heart set on Jenna or Louise but she knew that the baby's father would come up with a unique name for her something that would stand out from the crowd when her name was called out at school .

Colette was deep in thought about her child when Guy Self came in and said to Colette who looked surprised to see Guy and said "Would you mind signing this card for Zosia it's her birthday tomorrow, everyone on Darwin, Keller and AAU have signed it apart from you so would you mind?"

Colette didn't know what to do how could Zosia have the same birthday as her daughter but it was very easy everyone shared a birthday with someone in the world even if they were the same age. Colette quickly signed the card away 'Happy 26rd Birthday Zosia, With Love Colette xx' Colette passed the card back to Guy who smiled and said "That's all for now Nurse Sheward I better be going back to Keller".

Soon after Guy had left their office Colette went back onto AAU to start her rounds again and to wake Mary-Claire up who had fallen asleep at the nursing station. Once Colette's rounds were underway she was approached by Dom Copeland who said to her "It's Zosia's birthday meal tonight are you coming it's at Horse and rider pub round the corner?" Colette hesitated before saying "yeah sure would love to, Do I need to get Zosia a present?" Dom nodded before walking away to tell the rest of the nurses that knew Zosia quite well.

After Colette's shift had ended she went back to her house to get ready for Zosia's birthday meal that was due to start in 2 hours so Colette had plenty of time to get herself ready. Colette had a shower and put on her purple silk dress that came up the her knees and she put her hair up in a curly bun. When Colette went looking for a pair of shoes under her bed she came across a box that said 'Baby Sheward born the 23rd August 1988' Colette decided to open it after she found her shoes and placed it on her bed. Once she had found her purple high heels she sat on the bed next to the box and slowly opened it. She found a few remaining photo's of her baby in her arms she had also cut a lock of hair off her head and platted it a placed it in her box, she came across a pair of woollen gloves that she never wore.

Colette began to cry sitting on her bed and decided enough was enough and placed the box back under her bed. Colette noticed the time and quickly grabbed her things and a bottle of wine for Zosia's birthday present and walked round to the pub as it was only a 3 minute walk from her house.

6:39pm Colette had made it just in time and went over to Zosia and gave her the bottle of wine which was wrapped up in wrapping paper and placed in a wine bag and said to Zosia "Happy Birthday Zosh, Had a nice day? Zosia laughed and said "Oh Colette you didn't have to, also If you class a nice birthday as having 2 people being sick down the front of you and another projectile vomit over you then Yes it was a lovely day.

6:58pm everyone sat down for the meal and Colette went and sat next to Zosia as it was the only space left next to her. Though out the meal Colette kept thinking to herself "It can't be can it? Zosia could be? The only way I will know is if she has a birth mark on her back in the shape of a circle". Too Colette's surprise Zosia leant over to get something out of her bag Colette glanced at Zosia's back and saw the birth mark and said with tears forming in her eyes "Sorry I have to go", Colette quickly stood up and ran out of the restaurant.

When Colette got home she was a mess she had makeup running down her face and her hair was know down around her shoulders. Colette quickly slammed the room and ran up her stairs to her bedroom where she took off her shoes and lay there crying into the pillow, She couldn't believe it Colette had found her daughter but she wasn't sure because she knew Anya Zosia's mother when she worked at St James and clearly remembers little Zosia coming into the staff room with Anya only knowing a few words of English as she lived in Poland from when she was one until she was six.

Meanwhile back at Zosia's birthday meal everyone had got worried about Colette running out in a state, Dom said to Zosia "You do know before she went off crying she was looking at you back?" This didn't make any sense to Zosia neither did it to anyone else apart from Guy who know what had happened 26 years ago between him and Colette but Colette couldn't remember Guy's face that well as it wasn't a really romantic relationship more like a one night stand. Guy told Zosia not to worry and he would go and find out what was up with Colette.

Guy made his way to Colette's house, when he got there her knocked on the door but there was no reply so he got out the key that he was meant to give back to Colette at the pub as she forgot it at work and opened the door. He slowly closed the door behind him and made his way up to the source of the crying. Guy sat down besides Colette and says to her rubbing him on hand against her back "I know what happened in the pub today and I think you have been desperate to find out what happened to you daughter, Well If you want to know more back Zoshie ask me" Colette rolls over and sits up against the head board and says "Does she know?" Guy replies "No she doesn't I think it would break her heart we have just lost Anya over a year ago and Zosia isn't coping well" Colette smiles and says "I really need to know though Guy if she is actually my daughter and that this is just a dream" Guy laughs and says "You are tired Colette go to bed and we can talk tomorrow in my office okay?" Colette nods before climbing into her bed and Guy leaves the room heading back to the pub.

23rd August 2014

Colette woke up and looked around the room to find herself still single and without children (But not Zosia) She sighed and got out of bed, she went and had a shower then after her shower she got ready for work and bracing herself as it was the 26 anniversary with her daughter being with her even though she thought that Zosia might be her daughter she carried on her daily activities as usual.

When Colette arrived at work she was bombarded by paper work and also had to go and do patient's blood tests while she was at it. Zosia was working today so she made up an excuse to Zosia to make her have a blood test as it was compulsory to have an drugs blood test when you are a junior. Zosia agreed to the Blood test and when she sat there on the bed Colette looked into her eyes and she could see a 10 year old girl terrified of the needle even though she was used of giving other people needles. Once the test was done she told Zosia she would have the result after lung of her 'Drug test'.

Colette quickly ran up to the labs and told them she needed a DNA test as soon as they could she told them it was for to people down on AAU, Colette handed her and Zosia's blood tests over but with a different names printed on them for Colette's she but Claire Holder and for Zosia's she but Zoe McFadden.

24th August 2014

The next day Colette was worried about the results and for the rest of Colette's shift she was never nervous about the test and was worried if Zosia went up to the labs to ask for the tests and saw the results so as soon as it was hand over time Colette grabbed her bags and ran up to the labs and told the female lab technician that she was here for Claire Holder and Zoe McFadden's DNA results, The female lab technician handed over the results and Colette went running down to her office where she quickly opened the results to see that her and Zosia had them same DNA and at the bottom of the test it said "100% correct, Claire is mother of Zoe"

Colette didn't know what to do but as soon as Guy walked into the office she shoved the results into her draw beside her and she didn't see that Guy noticed her panic and shove something into the draw then he said "Colette, Are you hiding something from me?" Colette shifts in her chair and smiles at Guy and says "No Guy I mean Mr Self why would I do that?" Guy quickly walks over to Colette and says "So what is in the draw?" He quickly flings the draw open and grabs the result and said "Well Colette I did realise you were that intrigued about you daughter who you gave away do you really think Zosia is going to want to talk to you once she finds out you have her away?" Colette began to cry and says "Well at least I know my daughter is ALIVE!"

Guy and Colette suddenly burst out into argument over Zosia and Colette kept trying to tell him that she didn't have a choice she was only 19 and was too young to be a mother but Guy was 27 and nearly a complete man. During the argument Zosia walks into the office to see what is going on she was also followed By Mary-Claire, Adele and Gemma who wanted to see what Guy and Colette were arguing about. When Zosia tried to separate them from potentially killing each other Guy accidently said "It's not my fault you gave her up is it?" Guy made eye contact with Zosia and Colette turned to look at Zosia who looked very confused Colette then said "I never gave my baby up I stopped her from getting harmed she is 26 know Guy she is my daughter but I know I was never there to see her... Sorry Zosia!"Zosia started to worry and said "Dad what is she on about? I thought she never had any children?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Guy looked at Colette and then looked back at Zosia before Zosia said "Come on Dad I though she didn't have any children?" Colette stood from her office chair and said to Guy "Either you tell her or she finds out with that piece of paper" (The DNA results) Guy stood there before one angry woman and one very confused daughter he turned to Zosia and said "Look this isn't going to be easy Zosia but you need to know this" Zosia looked at Colette and said "What has he done Colette what happened?" Colette continued to look down at her feet not wanting to tell Zosia the truth but the pain was killing her inside.

Guy looked at Zosia again and said "Look Zosia would you please give me and your mu... Colette a minute to talk please" Zosia refused to leave until she knew what was going on she said "What did you call Colette?" Guy looked at Zosia and Zosia walked up to Colette and said "Look tell me what is going on Colette I am not leaving until I find out what is happening" Colette started to lose her temper with Zosia and before she could think probably her arm lifted up and slapped Zosia round the face and said "Will you shut up for heaven's sake" Zosia looked in complete shock at Colette at first but she decided to retaliate and slap her back, Guy quickly dived in and split Colette and Zosia up before they got into a cat fight, Guy said "Zosia March what had come over you? Apologise to your mother this instance" Guy couldn't help it the words just slipped out his mouth Zosia stood there on the verge of crying and said to Guy "No Mama is dead she died over a year ago, have you been over working?".

Colette stopped Zosia from walking out of the office and said "Zosh please, we need to explain to you what has gone on" Zosia turns to Colette and says "There is no need for explaining is there Colette" she quickly gets out of Colette's grip and runs off toward the locker room, Colette and Guy were also unaware that Mary-Claire , Gemma and Adele where listening to everything that was said.

Gemma, Mary-Claire make their way back to AAU while Adele goes to get Queen Naylor's coffee that she ordered over 2 hours ago. Gemma and Mary-Claire are sitting at the nursing station on AAU in complete shock over what they had heard while spying on Colette, Zosia and Guy arguing in the office.

When Colette walked back onto AAU the nurses stopped and looked at her before carrying on with their duties, Colette knew that someone had been spying on them in the office and knew exactly who it was and was going to approach her, so she went up to the nursing station and said "Nurse Carter ? have you seen Dr Wilde I need to speak with her and you in my office in 10 minutes"

Mary-Claire walked off to go and found Gemma in the locker room changing her scrubs as she had just have a drunken patient vomit over her, she said "Gemma, we have been found out. Colette knows we were there and know she is probably going to suspend us. Oh gosh what do we say?" Gemma gave Mary-Claire a little smile and said whispered into Mary-Claire's ear "We tell her a patient wanted to see her but know we sorted it and he was discharged" Mary-Claire gave her a quick smile before running out of the locker room.

Meanwhile in Colette's office Guy had found Zosia and was in the cafeteria calming her down and telling her the truth about Colette being her mother and she was only 19 when she had her. Colette sat in her office when there was a knock at the door she told them to come in, but it wasn't Gemma and Mary-Claire but Zosia who was crying and said "Look Colette I am ever so sorry for slapping you earlier, I think I was a bit angry with you and Dad" Colette gives Zosia a friendly smile before saying "I guess your Dad told you why I had to give you up? and probably gave you a telling off for hitting me".

Zosia smiled at Colette and walked over to her wiping a tear away, Colette pulled Zosia into a hug and said "If I am guessing right Mary-Claire and Dr Wilde listened into our argument earlier and the news of me being your... erm... Mother had got its way around the hospital by know, I think we should stop hugging know because I have to give a lecture to Nurse Carter and Dr Wilde on why it is bad to listen in to peoples argument" Zosia pulled away from Colette and Colette said " so are me and you cool know?" Zosia pulled a face at Colette and said "I don't know at the minute I am really annoyed with you at the minute so if I end up slapping you again please don't take it seriously" Colette laughs and says "I don't think I will ever get used of you calling me Mum because you called me Collie when you was younger because you couldn't say Colette" Zosia then turns on her heels heading for the door and shouts "Don't get used of it Colette, Know that is weird".

About 10 minutes after Colette spoke to Zosia, Colette sat at her desk wondering what it would off been like if she had kept Zosia when she was a baby and that she probably would of never became a junior doctor but probably a nurse or midwife. Colette was deep in thought when Mary-Claire and Gemma walked in, Colette snapped out of her day dream and began to give Gemma and Mary-Claire a lecture on why you should never listen into people's conversations and argument especially if it was with the CEO. Colette didn't let them off lightly because she wasn't in a good mood over Zosia not properly accepting her as her mother probably only because she had lost Anya over a year ago, but Colette worried that Zosia didn't want Colette to be her mother. Colette was really wondered if Zosia would ever call her Mum as no one ever called her mum apart from when she was treating a young boy when she worked on the children's ward probably only called her Mummy because he was concussed.

At the end of Colette's long and tiring day Colette decided to join the nurses at Albies, That night Colette didn't say much because she knew she would have to explain to everyone how she is Zosia's mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Today Colette woke up feeling quite happy about herself first off she knew that her daughter had grown up to be the beautiful Zosia March and secondly it was her day off tomorrow so she was sorted for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile over at Zosia's flat she woke up feeling worse for wear she had been out drinking with Dom last night and the whole night was a blur to her. She got out of bed to see her phone going crazy with texts from Arthur and Dom asking where she was as she was late for her shift. Zosia jumped out of bed and quickly got ready for work, making a dash for her car.

Later on in the day news had spread that is was Serena's birthday and everyone was trying to persuade Serena to go to the pub after work, Colette didn't mind the sound of it but wasn't sure whether to go or not, She had overheard Mary-Claire and Gemma talking about getting Serena a birthday present like some wine or maybe a t-shirt saying ' I am 50, single and ready to mingle' Mary-Claire loved the idea and couldn't stop laughing about it she was nearly wetting herself. Colette also loved the thought of the t-shirt and said to Mary-Claire and Gemma " I love that idea but don't you think if we did buy the t-shirt she would have us all sacked before you can say troublesome nurses." Gemma agreed and decided to stick with the bottle of wine.

During Colette's shift she was vomited on by a over friendly drunk who had attemped to squeeze her bum 7 times today so she went to the locker room to get changed and changed out of her clothing that smelt like Vomit and for some reason turkey, Colette got her things out of her locker and changed into her spare scrubs and decided that she should text Zosia to see how her trial in Cardiothoracic's went. She noticed Mary-Claire when she came out the locker room who was whispering to Gemma about something before saying "So is everyone coming to Serena's birthday drinks later?" Mary-Claire shouted.  
>"And who was it that said I was having drinks?" Serena asked, eyebrow raised.<br>Mary-Claire fell silent. Serena smiled and said, "Oh why not, meet at the pub after shifts."  
>Colette smiled, "I'll be there!" she ginned.<br>Colette went to her office to do some admin and reached for her phone to find that she had a message that read, "Hey Col. You going to Serena's drinks later? Meet you there. -Z xx"

Meanwhile Zosia was sorting through some patient files when Arthur came up to her. "Zosia?" He asked and she jumped. "What?" she replied, quite clearly irritated. "Mr. Gibbons is asking for you." he told her quickly, as not to frustrate her further. "Kay." she said, still reading her patient files. He coughed. "I'll be there in a sec." She informed him and began to stand up.

At the end of her shift, Zosia went to go and see Colette so that they could travel to the pub together. "Hey Col." Zosia said as she let herself in. "Hey Zosh, what's up?" Colette asked. "Just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the pub with me." she replied. "Sure, give me a sec." Colette told her.

They were both heading to the pub when Colette saw a pregnant woman clutching her stomach on the other side of the road. Colette told Zosia to carry on walking and that she'd catch up. All the other Holby crew were also on their way to albi's and watched in horror as a jet black BMW hit Colette. Everything happened in slow motion as Colette got lifted up into the air and the next thing they knew the driver was running down the street and Colette lay unconscious on the ground. "MUM!" Zosia cried. Tears fast slipped down her face as she ran for her mother. She reached Colette's side and clasped her hand in hers. "Mum." she sobbed. "Please.." Zosia cried again. Everyone else was too shocked to move, not only about Colette, but about Zosia's actions too.'

Mary-Claire, Jac, Serena, Gemma and Harry came running over to Colette's side as Zosia held onto Colette's hand not letting it go, Jac told Gemma to go and get some help from the paramedic's who were at the other side of the building near the ED. Gemma said to Jac "You are not expecting me to run in these heels are you?" Jac rolled her eyes and said "Fine! I will go try and keep her conscious we cannot risk losing her"

Jac ran round to the back of the building to get the paramedics. Meanwhile back where Colette had just been knocked over Zosia sat on the floor next to a very lip Colette rocking backwards and forwards saying "I cannot lose her she is my Mum I don't want her to die" Harry seemed confused by why Zosia was calling Colette her mother but didn't mother to ask as he started to perform CPR on the know not breathing Colette. Zosia began to wail louder as she watched in horror as Harry leaned over the top of Colette starting the chest compressions, Jac soon arrived back with the paramedics with her, Jac ran over to Colette and said to Serena who was supporting Colette's neck "What has just happened?" Serena looked over at Zosia who was still crying out and said "I don't know she just arrested she was breathing shallow one minute the next she stopped." Jac shouted over at the blonde paramedic "Do you mind taking your time because we are losing her here she has gone into Cardiac arrest" The paramedic came over to Colette and used the Defibrillator on her which managed to start Colette's heart again, Everyone was careful as the rolled Colette onto the spinal board and placing the neck collar around her neck.

The Paramedics got Colette onto a spinal board and up onto the trolley where they took her into the hospital and straight onto AAU closely followed by a very upset Zosia who really wanted Colette to live.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Zosia sat staring at Colette as the nurses rushed around her trying to keep her stable, Zosia was helpless she just sat there in crying into her hands. Dom had heard what had happened with Colette and decided to go and see if Zosia was okay, he walked onto AAU to see Zosia sitting at the nurses' station with Mary-Claire and a cup of coffee Dom approached Zosia and pulled her into an hug and said "Oh Zosh what's happened, you look like death being dragged though a hedge" Zosia looked up at Dom and wiped her tears away causing her make up to smudge and said "Dom, It's Mum!" Dom stood there he didn't know what to say until he had a moment inspiration and said "Zosia, Colette isn't your mother! Anya died over a year ago, are you sure you are not losing it?" Zosia looked up at some again and rolled her eyes before walking off to the toilet to remove her make-up.

Later on that evening Zosia stayed at the hospital waiting for Colette to come round which she didn't, they ended up taking her to theatre as her wrist had no pulse and needed the bones relining, she had also broken some ribs and was going to need a chest tube as she had a collapsed lung.

Zosia stayed on AAU while Colette was in theatre, Mary-Claire stopped with her as her next shift started in under an hour and both Zosia and Mary-Claire were knackered by sun rise because Zosia spent half her night crying and pacing up and down. It was 7:50pm and Mary-Claire and Zosia had managed to get some sleep but on the chair in the staffroom, Zosia had here head against Mary-Claire's shoulder and Mary-Claire flopped over Zosia but still sitting up. Fletch and Raf walked in they couldn't help but take photos of Mary-Claire and Zosia sleeping together before waking them up.

So Fletch slowly woke Mary-Claire up and said "Mary-Claire? wake up, your shift starts in 5 minutes and Serena is on her way down" Fletch added the Serena part to make Mary-Claire jump with fear, it worked Mary-Claire woke up and as she panicked about Serena, Zosia woke up who looked startled to be face to face with Raf. "How dare you say that Serena was coming for me, I hate you!" Mary-Claire through a pillow at Fletch and he ducked so it hit Gemma in the face who had come to see if Zosia was okay.

Soon after Zosia's rude awakening Colette was brought back to AAU but only to be taken up to ICU to recover. But the one question on everyone's mind today was why is Zosia calling Colette her Mum when her Mum was Anya.

Later on Zosia was still with Colette up on ICU waiting for her to regain consciousness, Zosia hated to see Colette in this way she missed her sarcastic remarks and her face smiling, Zosia stood there looking at Colette wondering why it wasn't her in Colette's place, Zosia once again began to cry she couldn't bear to see Colette in this way especially with a chest tube, Casted arm and lots of stitches on her face from where she hit the windscreen.

After their shifts, the Holby crew were all at the pub for a chat. They found a booth and sat down with their drinks. "So first order of business. Colette's get well card. Everyone sign." Mary-Claire announced, and presented the team with a Get Well Soon card. "Anyone know what's happening with Zosia and Colette?" Harry asked. "Umm...No." Was the general reply of the group. "Well, Colette can't ACTUALLY be Zosia's mum, that would make her 19 years old when she had her.." Adele started. "Oh look at you being all smart." Jesse commented. "Oh shut up." Adele muttered. "And then Colette would have been doing her nursing course!" Mo finished. "And if I remember correctly, Zosia said she had known Colette since she was 22, the average age for students to start being mentored." Dom chipped in. "Oh! I get it now!" Gemma and Adele said at the same time, causing them both to dissolve into fits of laughter. "What?!" The rest of the team almost shouted at the pair, all other than Mary-Claire, who stayed silent in her seat. After their little giggle fit was over, Adele said, "The argument, that's the final piece of the puzzle!" Which caused Mary-Claire and Gemma to give her the evil eye. "What?" She asked, all innocent. "You know bloody well what! You've blown the secret, that Colette specifically told us not to tell!" Mary-Claire shouted at Adele. "Sorry." Adele apologised under her breath. "Don't leave us in suspense!" The others wined. "Oh fine." Gemma gave in. "We over heard Guy and Colette having an argument the other day, me, MC and Adele. Then, Selfie said something like 'Well it's not my fault you gave your baby away is it.' Then Colette said, 'I gave her away because that wants best.' I didn't hear anymore though, it got a bit messy so we left."  
>"Talking about others private lives so we don't have to announce our own?" Serena asked, her usual hint of sarcasm present. "It wasn't like that!" Gemma protested. "Really? Because to me it sounds like your using others misfortune to earn yourself some credit on Gossip street. Mind if I join you?" Serena fought back, and won, as per usual. Suddenly the table became almost silent as nobody dared even cough when Serena was around. "That's what I thought," Serena said triumphantly at the silent table, "Just what I thought."<p>

Meanwhile back on ICU Zosia had decided to hold Colette's hand the one that wasn't broke and started to speak to her, she said "Mum, I didn't mean for this to happen, That...that car came out of nowhere." Zosia was really upset about Colette and not even her best mates Arthur and Dom could get her away from Colette not even for food, and that was when Arthur and Dom got suspicious as they were not at the pub earlier to hear about Guy and Colette's argument.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It had been a week since Colette was hit by the car and she was still wasn't gaining consciousness, Zosia had been talked into going back to work on Keller but she wasn't right she kept staring into space and checking her phone like Colette was about to text her, Zosia visited Colette every break time and after her shifts she would sit with Colette for hours.

18th September 2014; Colette was still unconscious but was making a quick recovery, Zosia after her morning shift went up to Colette and sat with her still holding her good hand as usual. Zosia began to talk to Colette about the day she has had "Well the first thing I should tell you Mum is that I have a boyfriend but Dad doesn't know I don't think he would appreciate my boyfriend his name is Matt Holder he is really cute and he is really supportive about things I am going through with at the minute. Secondly Connie Beauchamp was on Keller the other day giving Sacha Levy a right telling off, Me and Dom couldn't help but snigger about it. Lastly Dad's office is really lonely without you in there,

You need to be there when you are there you brighten up the room." Zosia continues to hold Colette's hand until she feels a faint squeeze from Colette she had no idea if she was imagining it or if it was true. Then what Zosia thinks is the impossible Colette's eyes began to flutter open. "Mum wait there I will go get someone" Zosia quickly says before running out the room to get one of the nurses, "Hello anyone? My Mum she is waking up please come quick" Loads of nurses came running to help Zosia with Colette.

Later on that day Zosia was with Colette but this time Colette was sitting up talking to with her. "So I was hit by a car then? I can remember talking with you walking over to the pub and seeing a woman clutching her stomach and that was it until today and how many days was that?" Zosia wipes a tear away and says "That was nearly 2 weeks ago."

It had been 10 weeks since Colette was hit by the car and it was her first day back at work and Colette felt like life was back on track. Colette walked into the hospital entrance to see everything as it should be Jac and Mo buying coffee, Sasha and Fleur waiting for the lift come down and lots of people queuing up for drinks and food.

Colette made her way up to her office that she shared with Guy and met Mary-Claire on the way up who stopped to ask her how Colette was getting on, Colette told Mary-Claire that she was doing well but she was mostly happy to be back at work and seeing her fellow colleagues. Colette made her way up to her office with a cup of coffee she had been given by Serena who had accidently brought Michael one and realised he didn't like coffee.

Colette sighed as she looked at her desk. There was piles of paperwork from one end of the desk to another. "Looks like a day of admin," she huffed as she sat down to begin what she called hell on earth. "Look what the cat dragged in!" She joked as Fletch walked through the door. "Oh, haha." He replied sarcastically. Fletch then left to do some work on the ward which left Colette alone again with mount paperwork.

Meanwhile Zosia was just arriving for her shift with Arthur and Dom. Then quite quickly the feeling of nausea was creeping through her system. Then just minutes later she found herself throwing up the small amount of anything she had in her system. She stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. She finished gagging and slumped down on the wall and let out a sigh of discontent and exhaustion. Zosia heard the door open "Zosia?" She heard a voice call, Colette's voice, her mothers. She let out a sob and instantly Colette was making her way towards the cubicle the noise had escaped from. "Oh Zosia." Colette cried as she saw her daughter with tears slipping down her face. "Come here." She ordered gently. Zosia stood up and walked into her arms. They stood there for a few minutes before Colette kissed the top of Zosia's head, and pulling away. "I'm pregnant." Zosia said, quick and expressionless. "Oh my lord! Zosia!" Colette almost shouted, shocked. "I...I'm sorry." Zosia apologised.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Colette soothed as she saw that the young woman before was on the brink of tears. Zosia forced a smile at Colette. Colette smiled back. "Right, emergency meeting, Guy wants everyone. Including F1's and F2's."

Colette I formed her. Zosia huffed and began re-applying her makeup. After that, Colette and Zosia made their way to the meeting room, which was located 2 floors below.

In the meeting room, everyone had taken their seats and the discussion was underway. "Are you serious?!" Zosia asked Guy, after he had said something that she obviously disagreed with. "You're one to talk, I didn't disappear for half the morning!" Guy scoffed. "Leave her Guy, that wasn't her fault." Colette protested. "Really? Well who's fault was it then?" Guy asked. Zosia and Colette glanced at each other but stayed completely silent. "Well?" He prompted. Once again the room had fallen completely silent. "Whatever it was, it couldn't have been important enough to skip work for. "Why don't you try having morning sickness?" Colette muttered under her breath. "What was that?" Guy asked. "Nothing!" She replied, suddenly feeling rather shy. The argument carried on for another 10 minutes or so until Zosia let slip that she was pregnant. The whole fell completely silent at this point. "You're WHAT?!" Guy asked eventually, quite literally like a volcano erupting at high speed. He went from considerably calm, to a destructive tornado in less than a sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

The whole room fell silent as Guy screamed at Zosia, Colette sat there helpless while the father of her child went mental at her "How the hell can you be pregnant, Zosia you have the whole of your career in front of you and you go and get yourself pregnant, How the hell are you going to cope?" Guy sat back down in his chair bright red and full of anger. Jac Naylor who was in the meeting was sitting like she was watching tv mainly the soaps like when someone announces they are pregnant, Arthur and Dom sat opened mouthed at the meeting room table in complete shock towards Zosia's announcement and Guy's reaction, Gemma, Adele & Mary-Claire sat holding in the edge to laugh as Guy exploded into another rant about his daughter being pregnant.

"I will speak with you and your mother later Zosia! Now get out of my sight you make me sick" Zosia grabbed her bags and ran out of the room towards Keller locker rooms, Colette went to run after her but Guy stopped her "Let me go Guy she is my daughter as well you know, Please she is obviously upset" Guy let go of Colette's arm and said "She is 26 Colette not 4 oh I am sorry I forgot you never did look after her did you?" Guy sat back down in his chair and Colette left the room Adele and Gemma sniggered about what had just happened only to be given the evil eyes by Guy who wasn't in the best of moods.

Colette ran through the corridors towards Keller where she knew Zosia would head for and when she got onto Keller she went over to Fleur who was talking to Michael as they were not needed at the meeting and said "Have you seen Dr March?" Michael looked around the ward and shrugged his shoulders "Do you mean the girl with the face ache tattoo?" Fleur spat out as Colette looked at her "You do realise the girl you have just called the one with the face ache tattoo is my daughter don't you Ms Fanshawe?" Colette said, Then Fleur went quiet just after she had asked Michael and Fleur if they had seen Zosia Colette noticed Zosia sprint for the toilets.

Colette made a dash for the toilets to hear what sounded like gagging and coughing coming from the far cubical.

"Hey Zosh, what's up?" Colette said as she made her way over to the source of the gagging and lent over Zosia and held her hair back for her as Zosia removed half the contents of her stomach. "Mum I don't know what is up with me!" Zosia whispered as she turned around to face Colette. Colette pulled Zosia into an hug and said "Oh Zosia it's morning sickness you get it when you are pregnant surely you know that? You will get used of it. I had it so bad with you some days I would hardly eat as I couldn't keep anything down, So don't worry it is not norovirus" Colette rubbed Zosia's back as she spoke to her, before handing her a tissue and discussing what Guy had said to her (More like shouted at her)

The next day Zosia sat in Guy office in front of Guy as Guy wanted to talk to her about her baby, "...Zosia, You have all you life ahead of you why stop your career know?" Guy says while clicking his pen, Zosia says "So I guess you want me to get rid of the baby? Well if my future is so important to you that is what I will do" Guy doesn't reply but nods his head in approval.

Colette has just arrived on AAU for her first shift of the day, she was in the locker room with Mary-Claire and Adele when Adele said "Colette I know I shouldn't be nosey but I saw Zosia today coming out of Mr Self's office and she was on the phone to someone and all I heard was ... 'Okay I will be there at 3pm' But I didn't know what that meant..." Adele was cut off by Mary-Claire who said "Yeah I just saw her heading down the corridor towards abortion clinic" Colette's face drops as she realises what Is about to happen and drops her bag and quickly runs off AAU nearly falling over a small boy who was walking with his mother.

Colette runs down the corridors dodging patients and members of staff also getting wolf whistled by a young man standing by the entrance of Darwin, As she ran past she said "I am old enough to be your mother!" and ran though the doors nearly at the Abortion Clinic.

Meanwhile Zosia sat in the abortion clinic reading a magazine surrounded by a load of young teenagers who looked like they belonged in school. Zosia thought to herself "Am I the only one who is over 18 here?" Then a lady who was about 49 came out and said "Dr Zosia March we are ready for you know! Would you like to come this way" Zosia stood up collecting her handbag from the floor and headed towards the Office.

"NO!" Screamed Colette as she came hurtling towards Zosia and nearly falling over a coffee table in the middle of the clinic. "Zosia you cannot do this, Has your Dad talked you into this" Colette said as Zosia quickly turned around to see Colette who looked like she was about to cry "Mum what are you doing here?" Zosia snapped Colette came up to her and said "Zosh please I have always wanted to be a grandmother, I know about Matt! Zosh I know you love him Zosia and I know you want this baby it's just Guy putting things into you head"

Zosia Didn't know what to say she felt like she was being pull one way then another, Zosia looked at her mother and said "Mum it's too late I have made up my mind" Zosia turns on her heels and enters the office.

Colette sat in the reception area of the abortion clinic waiting for Zosia to have her abortion, Colette sat there with her head in her hands wondering why Guy had put the idea of abortion in her head. It had been 10 minutes since Zosia had entered the office and Colette knew that Zosia had probably done it by know.

The office door opened and Zosia stepped out tears running down her face, When Colette noticed her she quickly got up out of her chair and went over to Zosia and pulled her into an immediate hug and said "Hey there baby, it's okay" Colette rubbed her hand up and down Zosia's back to sooth her and kissed her on the forehead, Zosia whispered into Colette's ear "Mum, I...I...couldn't do it !" Colette pulled out of the hug and said "Oh Zosia I didn't mean to talk you out of it" Zosia wiped away her tears with a tissue Colette handed her, "No Mum it wasn't you I realised I was killing an innocent life" Colette smiled at Zosia and walked her up to her office to talk about what she really wanted to do about the baby.

"So Zosia what are you going to tell you Dad" Colette said as she sat down at her desk handing Zosia a glass of water Zosia wiped away her tears again and said "I will just tell Dad that I couldn't do it. I am worried that Dad is going to be angry with me though" Colette rolled her eyes and said "Leave you Dad to me!" as Colette said that Guy walked in and said "Ah Zosia just the person, So how did it go?" Zosia stared at Colette and then looked at Guy " I am sorry Dad I couldn't do it, I am sorry!" Guy went off like a volcano angry that Zosia didn't do it the argument when on to long so Colette stepped in and shouted at Guy "Guy leave her be, It is hard enough giving up your 7 day old child let alone killing your unborn child!" Guy told Colette to shut up before pushing her to a side to grab Zosia and take her back down to the abortion clinic.

"Dad leave me alone I don't want to go! I want to keep my baby, MUM tell him !" Guy looked at Colette and suck his head and let go of Zosia "It was you wasn't it? you told my daughter not to get rid of the baby!" Zosia walked out of the room because she couldn't bear to watch Colette and Guy argue over her because it made her feel like she was 5 again but with Guy and Anya instead of Colette.

Once Zosia had left the room Guy erupted like a volcano again and started to shout at Colette, Estelle was walking up to the CEO's office but could hear the arguing so she decided to leave it for the time being. Guy was getting really angry with Colette because he though she had told Zosia not to get rid of the baby, "Guy please listen to me I didn't tell her to get rid of the baby I just went to tell her I loved her whatever choice she takes" Guy was still angry with Colette and decided he would go find Zosia "Please Guy listen to me!" Colette said standing in Guys pathway. Guy just rolled his eyes and pushed her away but she kept doing it to him to try and stop him "Guy you are to upset at the minute to talk to Zosia!" Colette screamed as Guy finally lost his patients with Colette and slapped her around the face hard enough that she flew to the fall and his her cheek off Guy's desk, Colette let out a scream as she hit the floor, Guy turned to look at her before leaving the room.

Colette was sat on the floor she couldn't believe that Guy had just hit her she stood up and grabbed her bag taking out a mirror from it and looked at her cheek to see that she had a little graze on her face and probably a nice black bruise to top it all off when the swelling came out. Colette walked back down to AAU and into the locker room where Mary-Claire and Adele sat talking to each other "Don't you have work to do?" Colette said as she opened her locker up Mary-Claire rolled her eyes and walked out of the room Adele looked at Colette and wondered why she was crying maybe it was about Zosia she thought to herself but she remember what Serena said about peoples personal life and gave Colette a quick smile before leaving Colette in the locker room. Colette decided that she would go home she had already seen Serena and told her she wasn't feeling 100% so that she could go home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter :7

Colette left the locker room and was approached by Estelle who asked her if she was alright and Colette told her that she might have a stomach bug and had already been sick once so she was going home, Colette lied for the second time today. Colette left the hospital and walked home going to ASDA on the way to get a few accentual things for her tea.

While she was in ASDA she walked down the baby isle because the shower gels were on the same isle and took one look at the baby things and thought to herself I might be buying things for Zosia's baby soon, Colette decided to stand there a little bit longer until a voice came from behind her "Well I never its Colette Sheward! thought I would never see you again especially down the baby isle of ASDA , So when are you due?" Colette turned around to see her friend from secondary school "Oh hi sorry was in a world of my own there so if I am right you are Vanessa Philips and no I am not Pregnant" her friend stood there confused and said "Yes you are right but I am no longer Vanessa Philips but Vanessa Harrison and why are you looking at baby things then?" Colette laughed at Vanessa's facial expression and said "It's my daughter she is having her first baby in a couple of months! and before you ask no my daughter didn't do this to my face she hasn't reached the hormonal stages yet it was her father in a fit of anger it's okay I am no longer with him well I was never with him it was more like a one night stand!"

Vanessa smiled and laughed at Colette's sarcasm, Colette and Vanessa went and sat down in the cafe of ASDA and sat talking to each other with a cup of Coffee and a cake. "So you have a daughter then?" Vanessa asked Colette as she was intrigued about her life since she had left School "So what have you been up to since sixth form prom?" Vanessa added on. "Well I had a daughter with a man I thought I knew but it turned out he was already married and I was only 19 so she went to live with her father and I only found her again in August, Her name is Zosia and she is 26. I am director of nursing at Hobly City General Hospital, I got hit by a car over 11 weeks ago and according to my friends and Colleagues I am very sarcastic" Vanessa began to laugh and said "Collie you haven't changed one bit and I am sorry to hear about you getting hot by a car hope you were okay" Colette spent a few hours in ASDA catching up with Vanessa until she saw Zosia walking into ASDA probably to get her lunch.

"Zosia come here" Colette shouted, Zosia looked around for a bit thinking she had gone mad until she saw Colette sitting down still looking a little red, "Hi Mum what are you doing here?" Colette hugged Zosia and said "Well I could ask you the same question, Well I didn't feel well so Ms Campbell said I could go home but I needed to get a few things from here and that's when I bumped into Vanessa" Zosia smiled at Vanessa who gave a friendly wave from behind Colette and Zosia replied to Colette "I really have the need to eat pickled onions and cheese for some reason? and who is Vanessa then?" Colette laughed and gestured to Zosia to sit down so that Colette could go by her a drink and something to eat, Once Colette arrived back she handed Zosia a bottle of orange juice as it was the only thing she could drink without being sick and also a couple of bourbon biscuits "So" Vanessa began "What do you do for a living then and If you are wondering me and your Mum went to school together" Zosia smiled before placing her phone back down on the table and said "I am an F2 at Holby City General Hospital, Yeah I work with my Mum and Dad..." Zosia was cut off by Colette giving her the do not say anymore look and Vanessa said "Your Dad ? I thought he was living in Poland with his wife and but then your Mum told me he hit her today that is where the graze is from" Colette couldn't believe what Vanessa had just told Zosia she tried to make up an excuse but they never worked with Zosia.

Once Vanessa had gone Zosia walked with Colette back to the hospital and Colette decided to face Guy for the next 2 hours that were left of her shift. Once she got back into her scrubs Serena came up to her and said "Nurse Sheward, Urm Colette I thought you was ill I told you to have the rest of the day off?" Colette smiled at Serena and said "I am okay know I know what was up with me know, I am still on tables for my wrist as it can still ache with the inner stitches still healing and I accidently took two totally forgot my dose had come down so I was sick because of that"

"Nurse Sheward you do realise an overdose is a serious problem?" Colette nodded and continued to read patient notes then Serena added "So there is no other problems then?" Colette shuck her head and said "Serena I am a big girl know and it was an accident probably because I have Zosia on my mind with her being Pregnant and..." Colette stopped herself and she realised Serena was not at the meeting when Zosia announced it because she was busy looking for her Mum.

Colette continued to carry on her shift to the end without seeing Guy only Zosia a few times running towards the toilet because Jac Naylor brought Coffee onto the ward and the second time running to the toilet when Michael was eating an egg sandwich which made her sick again.

At the end of Colette's shift she met up with Zosia to take her for a Curry as it was Zosia's latest craving after the pickled onions and cheese, Colette had managed to not come face to face with Guy for the past 2 hours only Estelle who said to Colette "he looked like he was going to kill someone and had a go at poor Mary-Claire who was left crying" Colette wasn't sure whether it was Zosia or herself he was angry about, "...either way he shouldn't he having ago at my nurses and he has already fired half of them while I was in hospital with my wrist" Colette added to her conversation with Zosia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had been two days since Guy hit Colette and Colette's face had came out in a bright blue bruise where Guy had hit her and she ended up hitting her face off the table. Colette was finding it hard to hide the bruise on her face with make-up

Colette was know at work and in the past hour of her being on duty she had Mary-Claire, Gemma, Serena, Harry, Raf & Amy ask where she had got the bruise from, Colette just told them that she was cleaning up at home and she opened a cupboard door and a can of beans hit her face.

Meanwhile it was Zosia's day off and she had decided to spread the day with her boyfriend Matt. Zosia was due for her first official scan today as well so Matt had got the rest of the day off to spend it with her. "Are you ready Matt we will be late if you don't hurry up" Zosia said while rushing around making sure she had everything. Matt came racing down the stairs towards Zosia and pulled her into a hug and said "I am ready babe!" Matt kissed Zosia on her lips and smiled at her, he grabbed her hand and walked out the house with her.

"Colette, where is Zosia?" Colette turned around to see Guy walking towards her, Colette starts to back up until she hit the nursing station and made Mary-Claire look up at her from her paper work and rolled her eyes at Colette. "I..erm...it's her day off" Colette finally managed to get her words out as Guy walked up beside her, "Well we are low on doctors could you call her in as Locum please Colette" Guy replied with a sharp tone in his voice "She..It's her first scan today you cannot call her in" Colette replies while gathering her notes together "Oh okay well I will have to find someone else" Guy walks off towards Jac Naylor who is busy reading patient notes, "Thank god for that" Colette says under her breath but it was loud enough that Mary-Claire heard her and started to wonder what was really going on between Colette and Guy.

Zosia and Matt were know sitting in the Maternity waiting room waiting to be called for her first scan, "Do you really want to go through with this?" Zosia asks Matt as they hold hands watching a mother with her new born baby Son cradling him smiling and hugging him. "Sure I do Zosh why wouldn't I? I do love you if that is it" Matt replies just as the midwife comes out and asks for Zosia.

When Zosia enters the room her nerves get a hold of her and starts to panic "Matt I don't think I can do it" Matt encourages her to carry on into the room. "Right so Dr March I am Nurse Emma Whittle, I will be taking you scan today, So just a few quick questions is that okay?" Zosia nods and she gets up onto the bed "So have you had any children" Emma asked as she wrote down notes on Zosia, Zosia told her that it was her first child and that she was with Matt and he was defiantly the baby's father.

"Right then Dr March I am going to start the scan know please could you roll your top up please" Emma said as squirted the gel onto Zosia's stomach where a little bump was now visible "Wow I didn't realise you had a bump" Matt said in disbelief "Well never Matt, I am 3 months pregnant!" Emma looked up from the ultra sound machine and said "Zosia you do realise that you are not 3 months you are about 4 and a half months" Zosia looked at Emma in disbelief so did Matt and replied "But how? My test said around 3 months even my Mum said I was about 3 months? Why is my stomach so small then?" Matt held Zosia hand and the nurse replied "Not everyone has a big bump to begin with, there is no need to be worried everyone grows at different rates"

Once Zosia's scan was finished she got her scan of the baby and decided to go and see Colette and bring Matt with her so Colette could meet Matt.

"Zosia! what are you doing here?" Colette says and Zosia runs up to her and hugs her before saying "Mum this is Matt, Matt this is my Mum Colette" Colette pulls away from the hug, Matt shakes Colette's hand and kisses her on the cheek and says to Colette "It is lovely to meet you, finally. Zosia is always talking about you, I must say I think she looks up to you as her mother" Zosia blushes before butting in "Mum I had the scan I am 4 and a half months pregnant, and this is our baby" Zosia hands the scan over to Colette before Matt puts his arm around Zosia's waist and kisses her on her head.

Then Dom walks onto AAU and notices Zosia and goes over to her and doesn't notice Matt. "Hey Zosh where have you been? Skiving with your lover ?" Dom smiles as he stands next to Colette and looks at the scan "Matthew what are you doing here?" Zosia looks confused as Colette hands the scan back "Dom do you know him?" Zosia says to break the silence that had know fallen between them "Know him, know him Zosh he is my brother!" Colette dropped her files as she heard what Dom had just said and Mary-Claire who was being noisy said "Shut the front door" as she wasn't expecting it to.

"Are you telling me that you are pregnant with my brothers child?" Dom asked as he watched Colette pick up her files off the floor "Yes I am Dom are you Jealous?" Dom looked from Zosia to Matt and then back to Zosia again and said "No I am Gay that is the one reason my brother Matthew doesn't like me" Matt rolled his eyes and kissed Zosia on the head and said "Look Zosh I don't think I can stand being here I will meet you at home later" Zosia held his hand as he walked away until she realised it and looked back at Colette and Mary-Claire who had joined her to see them opened mouth "Oi, Matthew where do you think you are going, I saw all tough's looks you gave me. I think you owe me an apology, And Zosia isn't the first one you have got knocked up is She?" Matt was getting really angry with Dom just seeing him made his blood boil to the point of bursting.

Then it all kicked off Dom launched himself at Matt who had rolled his eyes again and pulled him to the fall and started a fight on the floor, Zosia tried to pull Matt away from Dom who was punching him in the stomach but got pulled away by Mary-Claire who was trying to protect her and the baby from the fight, Colette had gone to get the security and Jesse was also trying to break up the fight which seemed impossible to break up. "Mum stop them please do something" Zosia was crying because she didn't like to see Matt fighting with Dom, Mary-Claire had Zosia in a hug to try and comfort her but by the time the security had broken up the fight Mary-Claire's top was soaking wet with Zosia's tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Colette made her way to Zosia's flat after a hard day at work she was worried for Zosia she seemed up tight when Colette hugged her earlier, Colette made her way to Zosia's flat and knocked on the door "Who is it?" Zosia called from behind the door and Colette told her she was here and see wanted to speak with her.

Zosia opened her flat door and let Colette in and said "I am going to finish my bath off and if you just wait in there I will be with you in 10 minutes" Colette went and sat in Zosia's lounge while Zosia finished in the bath. After a while Colette got board and decided to have a look round Zosia's flat.  
>Meanwhile Zosia was in the bathroom sitting in the bath wondering why she did go for Colette while she had a chance all toughs months ago before she knew that Colette was her mother. "Why, Why, Why?" Zosia got out of the bath and began to kick the side of the bath.<p>

Colette on the other hand was looking around Zosia's bed room when she came to a diary which was hidden under her pillow, Obviously not Colette proof as she sat on her bed and began to read through her diary.

22nd October 2014  
>Dear Diary,<br>I don't understand why Colette doesn't know I love her I show her in so many different, And she hardly notices me! I Want to kiss her so much I have no idea how to though I have never kissed another woman before, I wanted to do some many things to her like explore her body but I don't know how to do it. BUT SHE IS MY MOTHER! but I have fancied her since I was 16 when I first let eyes on her I am 26 know I should have a say in my life shouldn't I? I am pregnant with a man I love but my love for Colette is flowing I don't know which way though either in the motherly way or the lesbian way (I don't want my child to grow up not knowing who its father is if I do end up with Colette) Her kisses when she kiss me on the cheek are ever so tender and I long for her to kiss me on the lips and it must be a long a passionate one as well. Colette is the most prettiest woman I have ever laid eyes on and I wouldn't mind exploring her body to be honest. One day from know I will confess to my unconditional love for Colette, One Day !  
>Love<br>Zoshie :P

Colette's mouth dropped open when she read that Zosia had fancied her since she was 16, Colette didn't even know where to put herself her first idea was to make a run for the door while Zosia was still in the bath, or stay and talk things over with Zosia about the dairy.

It was too late for Colette to make a run for the door, Zosia was stood in the door way with her pyjamas on looking at Colette in a strange way, "What are you looking at?" Zosia said as she walked over to the mirror and began to brush her hair "I...I was just looking around" Colette began "And you thought it would be alright to look at my personal diary?"

Colette stood up off Zosia's bed and placed her dairy down on the side table. "Zosia we need to talk..." Colette was cut off by Zosia grabbing her arms and pulling her into a kiss, Colette didn't know whether to fight it or go along with it.

Before Colette could stop her she found herself lying underneath Zosia still being kissed "I have been waiting for this since I was 16" Zosia whispered as she roamed her hands around Colette's chest and she began to pull up her top "NO...No Zosia we cannot do this I am you fucking mother for heaven's sake get off me" Zosia didn't listen to Colette and kept kissing her stomach until Colette grabbed Zosia's hands and sending her flying off the bed.

Colette quickly sat up and buttoned up her shirt and relined her pony tail so it wasn't hanging lose. "God Zosia what came over you?" Zosia looked up at Colette like a 10 year old child, Colette got up off the bed and grabbed Zosia's hands pulling her back up so her feet were solid on the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry Mum I didn't know what came over m? I guess I really did fancy you when I was younger, I need to grow up I have a job and a baby on the way to look after" Zosia said as she hugged Colette.

"Right I had better be going got my tea to do when I get home." Colette hugged Zosia for one last time and picked up her hand bag and headed towards the front door. As Zosia opened the door for Colette she said something that was a lode of nonsense to Colette "Wciąż kocham cię choć kochanie (I still love you babe)" Colette looked at Zosia with a puzzled look and said goodbye then started her walk home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

It had been a month since Zosia kissed Colette and Zosia was starting to feel the embarrassment of kissing Colette, Colette on the other hand had pushed the kiss to the side and was know worrying about the nursing cuts as she didn't want to lose any of the nursing staff on AAU.

Colette sat in her office which she shared with Guy messing with her pen wondering whether to invite Zosia for some lunch to see how she was coping with pregnancy. Colette finally decided to invite Zosia to lunch and picked up her phone off the desk and texted her '_Hey Zosh fancy getting some lunch around 2 ish ? speak soon Collie (Mum)' _.

Zosia picked up her phone as she was sitting at the desk with her legs up on Dom's lap and quickly answered the text _'Yeah of course, if Fleur will let me off she is in a bad mood currently giving Artie a mouth full. Got something to tell you when I see you as well ~ Z x. _As Colette got the text she gave out a slight giggle which made Guy look up from his desk.

It was getting on for 2 and Zosia had time off as Fleur had been in theatre and Keller was very quite so she clocked off for her lunch break and went to Subway and got her and Colette something to eat and made her way back to the AAU staff room where Colette looked like she could eat a horse, "Thank god you are here I thought I was going to have to go and chop Serena's arm off and eat it!" Zosia placed the bag down on the table and handed Colette the money she owed from this morning, "Well Mum I am eating for two, how do you think I feel" Colette smiled and sat down next to Zosia at the table and said "So what did you want to tell me" Zosia smiled at her and said "Hold on a second..." Zosia grabbed Colette's hand and placed in on her bump which was now visible "See she kicked for the first time today and she seems a lot calmer around her Grandma" Colette smiled and blushed "Don't Zosh you are making me feel old. And did you just say she?" Zosia nodded and replied "I found out yesterday that I was having a girl and I thought you should be the first to know"

Colette smiled at Zosia and began to eat her lunch. Once they had finished eating dinner Colette made her and Zosia a cup of tea but Colette would of preferred Coffee but she didn't fancy cleaning up Zosia's vomit.

"here you go Zosh it was with milk and 1 sweetener ?" Zosia nodded and stood up and walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the gaviscon thank Mary-Claire and Gemma use after heavy nights out on the alcohol and said "This little one is giving me bad heart burn!" Colette laughs and stands up and walks over to the bin to put the evidence of her and Zosia eating Subway in the bin so Raf doesn't mean that they didn't get him one.

Once Zosia has taken the gaviscon she places it back its place so Mary-Claire or Gemma don't realise someone has been using it, just as she feels something in the back of her throat, she quickly turns in her heels and runs towards the sink. Colette hears Zosia vomiting into the sink, Colette turns quickly and runs over to Zosia but doesn't notice the cupboard was open and walks straight into it sending her flying to the floor, Meanwhile Fletch was walking to the staff room when he heard a bump and then the sound of vomiting and runs into the staff room to see Zosia over the sink vomiting and Colette sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

Fletch being himself around Colette began to laugh which caused Gemma, Harry and Mary-Claire to come and see what was up with Fletch, When the got there Zosia hand her hands either side of the sink making her mind up if she had finished vomiting or not, and Colette was on the floor looking up at the cupboard door cursing to herself "I..I.. Wish I had a... Camera Collie you do make me laugh, £250 from you've been framed please" Fletch said between snorts of laughter.

Zosia had finished being sick and grabbed an ice pack and smashed it off the counter to set off the chemical reaction to make the pack go cold, "here you go Mum, it was my fault I left the cupboard door open" Colette looked at the cupboard door and said "Well I should of been looking where I was going shouldn't I"

A few minutes later Colette had filled in a incident sheet and was making her way to Serena's office to hand the form in when Zosia said to Colette "Mum I don't think the baby is Matt's" Colette's mouth dropped open as she watched her daughter break down in front of her "Mum say something" Zosia added, "well...Erm... I... really don't know what to say to be honest Zosia, Am I guessing you want me to get to the bottom of this babies dads Identity?" Zosia nodded and pulled herself into a hug with Colette.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Colette spent half of her night after her shift in bed staring at the wall in front of her, All that was running through her head was who was Zosia's babies dad, she spent half the night thinking about it until she finally fell asleep for 4 hours before her alarm clock went off.

Colette rolled over and pulled herself out of her bed, then she dragged herself into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take her medication, Once Colette finished her routine in the bathroom she got herself changed into her scrubs ready for her shift that was about to start in less than an hour.

Once Colette arrived at work she made her way up to her office where she had to get through a pile of medical notes and incident forms for all nurses who had an injury or bumped their head like Colette and marked them off in her log book. Once Colette had finished her paper work she sat back in her chair relaxing for a while before she was due in theatre with Guy, Colette placed her legs up on her desk and began to close her eyes for a 6 minute nap. Then suddenly to door flung open and Harry rushed in "Colette we need you down on AAU, Mary-Claire is caught up in theatre with Serena and Fletch so you are technically the only one who is free" Colette jumped as Harry ran through the door once she had heard Harry out she made her way down to AAU.

"Miss Myles can you hear me?" Colette said as she took the young teenagers pulse "What's her name?" she added to the girls teacher who was sitting next to her "Oh its Colette" Colette looked at the teacher and said "Oh that's my name too" then she muttered to herself "this is going to be awkward!" So Colette carried on with her observations with Harry on Colette.

Zosia was on the ward reading through some patient notes when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, her phone hadn't stop going all morning because Matt was obsessing over the fact she hadn't gone to his last night. "Dr March!" Sacha called. She started walking over to him and suddenly Dom sniggered from beside Fleur. "What?" She asked him, a smirk appearing on her face too now. "It just... Your waddle.. It's..it's hilarious." He burst out laughing again and Zosia scolded him jokingly. Matt, who had decided to watch Zosia at work today saw this and instantly felt jealously from his brother. "Okay, Dr March, Dr Copeland. This is Mr Johnson, he is suffering severe abdominal pains in his right side." Sacha explained. Zosia smiled warmly at the man, to which he smiled back.

Meanwhile on AAU Colette and Harry had just finished treating a patient. "Colette?" Harry asked her. "Yes?" She replied. "Do you know where Zosia is?" He questioned. "Why?" She asked him suspiciously, after Zosia had told her that she didn't think the baby was Matt's, Colette had been suspicious of any man that asked for her whereabouts. "I need to talk to her about a patient she treated earlier." He lied. "I think she's on Keller." Colette replied and walked away shaking her head lightly. Harry began the short walk to the lift but when he got there he sighed as it was taking too long so he ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

Zosia had just finished with Mr Johnson and pulled off her gloves with a snap before putting them in the bin and washing her hands. As she was doing so, Harry emerged onto the Keller panting. When Zosia turned to look at Harry a smile tugged at her lips. Harry smiled broadly too. "We need to talk." He told her. "Okay." She agreed, "AAU?" She added and waddled slightly over to the lift. Harry followed behind.

Once on AAU, they headed to the staffroom, locked the doors and closed the blinds. "What?" She asked him. "I don't know how to say this." He told her nervously. She stepped forward. Eyes locked onto the others and slowly their lips pressed together sending fireworks between them. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Meanwhile Colette was suspicious of Harry and asking her the whereabouts of her daughter so she decided she would try and keep an eye on Zosia to see if she could tell who was the baby's father from looking at Zosia's facial expression (Colette had taken a two year course in Psychology and knew what to look for)

Colette made her way to the staff room as she had seen Harry walk into the staff room but was unaware that Zosia was with him too. Colette made her way to the door and tried to open it but the door was locked.

On the other side of the door Zosia pulled away from Harry and said "Someone is at the door" Harry smiled and pulled her back into a kiss and said "Does it matter the door is locked" pulling her back into a kiss.

What Harry didn't know was that Colette had a spare set of keys and was about to use the keys in the lock. "Nurse Sheward!" a voice came from behind her "I am looking for Dr Tressler have you seen him?" Colette turned around to see Mary-Claire with a pile of patient notes for Harry in her arms "No I haven't seen him sorry Mary-Claire" Colette smiled and Mary-Claire walked off towards the main desk.

Colette placed the key back in the lock and began to turn it. Harry and Zosia continued to kiss unaware that they were about to be caught by Colette.

The door flew open and Colette saw Harry with his hands on Zosia's waist kissing her passionately, Colette's mouth dropped open as she saw the one thing she thought she would never see "MUM!" Zosia pulled away to see Colette staring straight at her "I..I better go" Harry said as Colette moved towards them "No you are not Harry you are staying here until I know what is going on between you two"

Harry and Zosia sat on the sofa in the staff room with Colette standing in front of them tapping her foot on the floor waiting for an answer of one of them "... So what is going on between you two?" Zosia looked at Harry and Colette and rubbed her bump and said "I...I love Harry Mum!" Colette looked at Zosia unimpressed to see who Zosia had fallen for "So Is your baby Harry's then?" Zosia didn't know what else to say she had run out of excuses that she had been using for the past 20 minutes and know it was up to Harry to say something "Erm... Possibly" Harry said as Colette shot a dirty look at him once again "Well the only time that could of happened when you got hit by the car and it does make sense with when Zosia is due because that happened to you 7 months ago" Harry added as she felt the tension rise in the room.

Zosia noticed a tear in Colette's eye and said "Mum hear me out we I mean I am sorry about this" Colette turned her back to Zosia as she wiped the tear away with her cardigan sleeve "Look Nurse Sheward I am sorry you had to find out this way" Harry said addressing her as her professional name as he didn't want to whisk his balls "Next time Harry keep your hands out of my daughters trousers and maybe us lot wouldn't be in this mess" Colette said as she stormed out of the staffroom slamming the door behind her, Causing all the nurses on AAU to turn and look at her.

"for heaven's sake" Colette screamed as she walked into the office unaware that Guy was sitting at his desk with Fleur and Sacha, Colette then realised she wasn't alone in the room and turned to face Guy, Tears streaming down her face. "Excuse us will you" Guy said as she stood up gesturing to Fleur and Sacha that the meeting was over and showed them to the door. "What's you with you?" Guy said as he walked over and sat besides Colette who was sitting on the floor of their office "It's my...I mean our daughter" she said as she wiped her tears away again "What has she done this time?" Guy replied "Don't tell anyone especially not Zosia that I told you this because she will hate me for the rest of her life" Guy nodded waiting for Colette to reply

"I..I..erm how do I put this... I found our daughter with Dr Tressler kissing in the AAU staffroom and... and Zosia told me and so did Harry that her baby could be Harry's" Guy could see how upset Colette was and decided he shouldn't say anymore just comfort her.

"Hey there is nothing to worry about I wasn't keen on that Matt anyway" Guy said as he turned to face Colette wiping a tear away from Colette's face "I guess it is just shock then" Colette said as she pulled another tissue out of the tissue box "You do realise Nurse Sheward I will have no tissues left once you are finished here!" Guy said as Colette let out a little giggle "see that's the Colette I know always smiling and giggling at silly things" Guy added as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I am so sorry for all the havoc I have caused the past 9 months we me wanting to find my daughter any everything else Guy I..." Colette was cut off by Guy's lips clashing with hers, Colette was unsure what to do she hadn't seen this side of Guy since she was a teenager. Colette decided to go along with it as their lips moulded together, Guy was the same he had never seen Colette so relaxed since they were young adults. Guy grabbed Colette's waist and pulled her up onto his lap where he continued to kiss her and his hands started to explore her body.


	12. Chapter 12

Zosia ran down the corridor looking for her Mum as she really needed to apologise for everything that happened in the staffroom with Harry. "Mo have you seen Colette?" Zosia said as she waddled down the corridor "No sorry Dr March but I saw her a few minutes ago walking towards Guy's office" Mo said as she watched Zosia waddling towards the office.

Meanwhile Guy had Colette pinned up against the office wall still kissing her, Suddenly Colette realises what she is doing and begins to fight against Guy holding her against the wall "Please Guy this is just wrong... Please stop it" Colette began to fight against Guy again pleading him to stop.

Zosia makes her way to Guy and Colette's office door and knocks but no one answers so she walks into the office to see Guy pinning Colette against the wall kissing her neck "Oh my life Mum what the hell are you doing" Zosia says as she slammed the files down of Colette's desk "Guy get off me" Colette says as she see Zosia heading for the door, Colette finally gets her right hand back and uses her hand to punch Guy in the face so she could free herself and chase after Zosia.

"Zosia please stop it was not what you think" Colette says as she runs after Zosia "Leave it Mum" Zosia screams as she stops to catch her breath. Once Colette had caught up with Zosia she grabs her by the arm and pulls her into the nearest cupboard to talk in private.

"Look Zosia you need to know I wasn't expecting you dad to still have feelings for me" Colette says as she pulls Zosia into the cupboard "I knew you are Dad had unfinished business from when I was born!" Zosia adds as she places her hands on her bump "No, No Zosh you have the wrong end of the stick I really do hate your dad for all this he has put me through these past 26 years" Colette says trying to quite Zosia "Mum you are an hypocrite" Zosia says as she goes for the door "Wait Zosia!" Colette shouts as she grabs Zosia wrist "I love you" she adds as she pulls Zosia into a hug "W jaki sposób mamie? bo kocham Cię trochę tak, odkąd cię poznałem! (In what way Mum ? because I love you some much ever since I first met you!) Zosia says as she pulls away from the hug.

"Oh Zosia I wish you would speak english in front of me It really does annoy me" Colette says as she kisses Zosia on the cheek "KOCHAM CIĘ mamo (I love you Mum)" Zosia adds as she leaves the room kissing Colette not on the cheek but not on the lips it was a half and half kiss. Colette rolls her eyes and smiles at Zosia and continues to walk back to AAU.

When Colette walks back onto AAU she is approached by Fletch and Mary-Claire "Hey Colette are you alright?" Fletch says as he see Colette make a quick retreit to the staffroom "Yeah, Yeah I am fine" Colette says as she shuts the door behind her before going ovet to the sofa and lying down on it, thinking about how many times she has upset her daughter in the past 9 months.

"Hi I thought you would maybe want a coffee" a voice came from behind Colette which woke her up. Colette sat up and looked at the clock and realsied she has slept for half an hour and it was nearly the end of her shift "Thanks Mary-Claire how come you didn't wake me up?" Mary-Claire handed her a cup of coffee and said "Fletch said you looked peicefull and that I should wake you when Ms Campbell arrives back on AAU, Which I have done" Colette takes a sip of her Coffee and realises that she needed to speak with Zosia and quickly got up and told Mary-Claire that she was leaving early as she had to apologise to someone properly.

Later on Colette had found Zoisa up on Keller with Dom and Arthur singgering about Fluer telling Sacha where to go. "Erm Hi Zosia can we speak ?" Zosia nodded and followed Colette over to the other side of the ward. "What is it Colette?" Zosia said sharply "I know you know this but I really love" Colette said as she placed on hand on Zosia's shoulder "I know that Mum but It seem weird that I love you in a total different way to a daughter should..." Zosia was cut off by Colette's lips clashing with hers. "I...I don't know what to say Colette" Zosia said as she pulls away from a long kiss with Colette.

"Remember Zosh this never happened" Colette says as she walks away from Zosia who is left staring at Colette with her mouth in the shape of an O.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was the first week of May and Zosia was due at the end of the month and both Guy and Colette were trying to talk Zosia into going into early maternity leave but there was no stopping Zosia she wanted to work right up until the day before she was due. "Come on Zosia take today off we have enough staff today take today off and relax" Colette said as she followed Zosia who had flies in hand waddling down the corridor.

Zosia was know working on AAU with Dom and Arthur as it was the last rotation before they became real doctors, "Dr March and Dr Digby could you assist Ms Campbell in theatre please we have an emergency appendixs removal." Harry said as he approached Zosia and Arthur "... Could you... send Dr Copeland in instead of me please I don't feel very well" Zosia said as she pressed her hand against her back. "Are you alright Zosh?" Colette said from behind her "Yeah Mum just a little tired she kept me awake last night" Zosia said as she turned around to face Colette, Colette laughed at her and said "Well let me know if you want a break"

A few hours later Zosia sat alone at the desk Dom and Arthur were in theatre with Serena and Colette was treating a patient with burns in a sideroom with Fletch and Raf. As for everyone else they were on there break.

Colette walked through to Zosia who was sitting at the desk rubbing her back again, Colette knew there was something up with Zosia because she was never this iritable she seemed to be snapping at a lot of people and rubbing her back. "Zosh are you alright?" Colette said as she approached Zosia sitting at the desk "Will you just leave me alone Mum I am fine, she is just sitting in an awkaward position today she seems to be pushing against my spine" Zosia snaps as Colette sits on the desk next to her "Please Zosia listen to me I think you maybe showing the first signs of labour" Colette says as she stands up and looks at her phone "Mum I would be able to tell... you if I was in labour" Zosia says as she gasps as she feels a sharp pain roll down her spine. "argh... Flip" Zosia shoted as another pain traveled down her spine "Zosia how long have you been like this?" Colette says as she puts her hands on Zosia's knee's and the adds "Zosh please tell me" Zosia rolls her eyes and winces in pain once again before says "I don't know maybe since last night... but the pain has... ARGH... got worce!" Colette stops and thinks for a moment before asking Zosia more questions.

"Mum what's up?" Zosia began to worry because Colette hadn't spoken to her in a while "Please Colette say something you are scearing me!" In the minutes that Colette hadn't spoken to her she had been examaning Zosia form the way Zoisa was sitting and her body experssion. "right I think you might be in the early stages of Labour I am unsure how far you along you are into the stages of labour but I think we should take you down to maternity!" Colette said as she held Zosia's hands helping her up out of the chair.

Zosia stood up and said to Colette "No I am not In labour I am not due for another 2 weeks" Zosia starts to put up a fight until she felt another pain but by now realised it was contractions, she grabbed onto Colette's shoulders and began to cry in pain. "Zosia look you are clearly in pain we need to get you down to maternity" Colette grabbed Zosia's arm trying to make Zosia let go of her shoulders "Can I have my shoulders back please Zosh"

Suddenly Zosia felt a gush of water and looked Colette straight in the eyes and said "No not now please" Colette looks down at the floor to see a puddle of water and Zosia's scrubs trousers soaking wet "well I guess we do need to get you down to maternity seems your little one wants to make a quick appreance"

Colette sits Zosia back down in the chair and runs off towards Serena's offcie and grabs the wheel chair that is outside of her office and wheels it back to Zosia and says "Sit now" Zosia gets up with her one hand on her back and the other holding onto Colette's arm.

"Ms Campbell I have to take Dr March somewhere I don't know how long I will be but I know that I might not be back today" Colette says wheeling Zosia down the corridor meeting Serena halfway, "Oh okay Nurse Sheward I guess what is happening and I wish you good luck Dr March" Zosia half smiled and again wiced in pain. "come on you lets get you up to maternity" Colette says as she pushes Zosia into the lift.

Colette arrives on maternity with Zosia who seems to be progressing into the later stages of maternity which was suprising most of the nurses on the ward. "Hello this is Dr Zosia March, she is 26 years old and about 10 minutes ago her waters broke since then no one has examinded her." A nurse came over a took Zosia off Colette and said sacastically "Are you a relative because rules are here know you have to know the mother well or be a family member" Colette rolled her eyes and said "I am her mother and the director of nursing through out of the hospital so I should watch you mouth."

Since Zosia had been taken into the assessment room/ delivery room Colette hadn't been told anything until a doctor came out and said to her "Miss Sheward?" he said looking down at his notes "Your daughter Zosia she is showing the last signs of labour, and the nurse said she is about 8cm dilated. She is progressing really well for her first child everyone is different though" he added "Right can I go and see her then?" Colette said hoping she could, "Yes you can but first I need to ask did your daughter have any problems at birth? or any heart or lungs problems during her childhood?" Colette shakes her head and walks into the room where Zosia was "Mum I feel like I am going to split in two" Colette comes over to Zosia and says "Its okay Zosia and now you know how I felt giving birth to you" Colette kisses Zosia on the head and strokes her hair and keeps her calm.

Soon after Colette was allowed in the room the nurse arrived back and told Zosia that she was ready to give birth as her labour was progressing really well "right Dr March you are ready to give birth" Once the nurses where ready they placed Zosia's legs up into the birthing position and Colette held Zosia's hand and she ended up getting all the abuse of Zosia while she was giving birth.

Zosia was still holding onto Colette's hand Zosia was holding Colette's hand that tight it looked like Colette was the one in labour. "Please Zosia my hand I cannot feel it" Colette said as she held onto the side of the chair "Colette! does this mean we are together now?" Colette looked at her with a puzzled look on her face."Come on Zosia not long now" the nurse said as she supported the babies head waiting for the next contraction.

And with in the next few minutes Zosia gave birth "Here we go" the nurse lifted the baby onto Zosia's chest and Zosia smiled at Colette who looked like she had seen better days "She is perfect" Zosia says as the nurse tells Colette that she could cut the cord.

A few minutes after Zosia's daughter had been cleaned up and assessed Zosia got moved up onto a ward for once the babies are born. Zosia finally got to hold her baby properly. Colette had gone to the canteen to get Zosia a drink and something to eat when she was approached by Harry who said "So I heard that Zosia is in labour is she alright?" Colette replys "Oh she had a little girl about half an hour ago, Yes Harry you have a daughter if you are 100% sure the her baby is yours" Colette grabs her drinks and heads back up to Zosia.

"Hi darling how is she ?" Colette walks into the room and places the bottle of water down besides Zosia "So have you got a name yet?" she adds as she looks at the little bundle in her arms. "Yes I have I am going to call her Eva" Colette smiles and says "What a lovely name also I saw Harry earlier he seemed suprised that you had the baby" Zosia looks up from Eva and says "What did he say?" Colette rolls her eyes and says "He didn't say anything I think he was in shock and may I hold her?" Zosia nods and ever so carefully passes Eva over to Colette.

Colette smiles at Eva and Zosia notices a tear in her eye "So Grandma are you crying" Colette quickly wipes the tear away and replys "I never thought I would have a Granddaughter and don't call me that I sound old!" Zosia smiles and decideds to have a quick nap while Colette is holding Eva.

Colette held Eve for a few hours whilie Zosia slept, while sitting with Eva in her arms she has flash backs to when she was holding Zosia for the first time and looking at Eva she looked exsactly like Zosia did all thoughs years ago.

_Flashback_

_"Hello baby" Colette says as she peers over the cot, "you are ever so pretty" Colette said as she nervously lifted Zosia out of the cot. "Hello Colette I am nurse Williams and this is Dr Beauchamp, we want to know if you have made your mind up yet?" Colette placed Zosia between her legs on the bed and says "Yes I have Nurse Williams I have I am going to give her to her father Mr Guy Self, Please tell him to take care of her." _

It had been a fair few hours and Eva was asleep in Colette's arms, Zosia had finally woken up looking better than she did hours earlier "Is she asleep?" Zosia questions as she stretched her arms and sat herself up. "has she been good?" Zosia asks ad Colette hands Eva back over to Zosia "Yes she has, I really have to get back to work Serena has just paged me Gemma has had to go home apparntly Finn is ill so I need to cover her" Zosia nodded and kissed Colette on the cheek "see you later Mum" Zosia said as Colette kissed Eva on the head.

"Congratulations! Colette" everyone shouted as Colette walks onto AAU "So I hear someone has just become a Grandma ?" Serena says as she walks over to her "Who told you but yes I have?" Mary-Claire points over to Harry and Colette rolls her eyes "Oh trust him" Colette adds as Harry notices Colette and make a hefty retreat to the staffroom. "So spill what is your Granddaughter like" Mary-Claire says as she walks over, "well Nurse Carter if you would kindly get off my foot I will gladly tell you about her" Colette says as she trys to pull her foot from under Mary-Claire's foot.

Mary-Claire moves her foot off Colette's foot and Colette tells Mary-Claire, Serena, Fletch and Raf about Eva "Well she weighed in at 5.5lbs born at 1:26pm,her name is Eva March and Zosia seems really happy with her. I she the most beautiful baby I have ever layed eyes on except from Zosia of course." Colette got out her phone and show them a photo and everyone cooed over Eva "Also Zosia is still thinking of a middle name at the moment because everyone in my family has a middle name like take mine for instance is Louise and Zosia's is Camilla." After a conversation on Eva and for some odd reason on middle names Colette learnt that Mary-Claire's middle name was Naimh, Serena's was Catherine, Raf's was Joe.

After an eventful day Colette went to the pub with her collueges to celebrate the birth of Eva and celebrate a good day at work where no one got suspended or fired.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It had been a month since Zosia had her baby and Colette was feeling the strain of working and helping Zosia with Eva as Zosia had broken up with Matt. Colette seemed to spend a lot of time with Eva which was a good thing but Zosia seemed to be a little nurvous around her, Colette just thought it was nurves of having a new born baby who was so delicate.

It was the day Colette went back to work after her week off and she grew more worried for Zosia everyday she seemed a little on edge and not herself but Colette knew she was taking her tablets (Or did she?)

* * *

><p>"Mary-Claire?" a voice comes from behind Mary-Claire and it is Zosia "Have you seen Colette?" Zosia approaches with Eva in her arms and Mary-Claire replies "Nope haven't seen her at all this morning" Zosia gives her a friendly smile and says to Mary-Claire "I need the toilet you wouldn't mind looking after Eva for a while, while I vist the toilets."<p>

Mary-Claire agrees and takes Eva out for her arms "Hello you, aren't you getting big?" Mary-Claire says to calm Eva down as she rests her head in her arm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Colette is in Guy's office talking to him about Zosia not being herself and questions Guy about Zosia's bipolar and wonders if it has made an appearance again.<p>

"Guy look I am worried for Zosia she doesn't seem right, I know she loves Eva and all that but she seems a little distracted by everything else" Colette says as she leans against Guy's desk "Oh Colette it is probably first time nerves, I remember for those few days you had Zosia you were so nervous you was shaking everytime you picked her up" Colette smiles as she remembers the moments when she was nervous about Zosia and then snaps back into present day. "I am back off to AAU see you later" Colette shuts the door and makes her way back to AAU unawear of Zosia leaving Eva with Mary-Claire.

* * *

><p>Mary-Claire was sat in the staffroom waiting for Zosia's return, and making sure Eva doesn't kick up as fuss or start to wale for her mother. "I wish I had children" Mary-Claire says to herself unware that Fletch was standing in the door way watching Mary-Claire play with Eva who was lying on the sofa next to Mary-Claire "Oh Mc you are a natural" Mary-Claire spins around to see Fletch standing in the door way "Hi" Mary-Claire mutters as she goes bright red.<p>

"I am looking after..." Mary-Claire was cut sort when Colette came bardging in and said to Mary-Claire "Why have you got Eva?" she began to painc and replied quickly "Zosia I mean Dr March went to the toilet about 20 minutes ago and asked me to look after Eva for her while she was gone" Colette rolls her eyes and says "Urgh... that woman and her bladder she must have the bladder the size of a pea" Fletch begins to laugh and buts in "And that woman would happen to be your daughter so maybe she inherrited it from her mother? Collie!" Colette looks over at Fletch and smiles "Oi I do not have the bladder of a pea thank you very much!" Fletch looks at Colette for ages without realising.

"Fletch have you a problem?" Colette pipes up when Mary-Claire geastures to Colette that Fletch was staring at her bum. Fletch shakes his head and makes a quick exsit "Wow I really do think he fancys you Colette" Mary-Claire says as she picks up Eva and stands up "Here you go, I think this belongs to your daughter" Mary-Claire adds as she passes Eva over to Colette "Oh thanks Nurse Carter, and you wouldn't mind looking after Eva for a while later if Zosia doesn't make her return, I am due in theatre with Mr Self and I don't want to miss that" Mary-Claire nods and says "Shouldn't Dr March be back soon?" Colette doesn't say anything but just gesturs to Mary-Claire to get back to work before she gets the sack.

Colette kisses Eva on the head and sits down on the sofa and says "Right Miss Eva March what are we going to do with you and lets find out where your Mummy is shall we?" Colette pulls out her phone and begins to ring Zosia hoping she would answer but it went straight to voice mail, Soon after Eva starts to get hungry so Colette looks through the nappy bag to look for some milk when she comes across Zosia's tablets 'Lithium' which were unopened and were all still in date order that was when Colette realised something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Later on Mary-Claire had finished her shift and took Eva off Colette who was worried for Zosia who hadn't rang her back and she started to fear for Zosia's health. "Hi Colette I have come for Eva. I will take her back to mine and I will drop her off later" Mary-Claire said as she approached Colette "Oh Hi Mary-Claire thanks for taking her off me, I will be finished around 8 ish so if you want to bring her round that would be much appresicated" Mary-Claire smiled as she took Eva out of Colette's arms and placed her into the pram "Erm.. Colette so where is Zosia then?" Colette had to think of a excuse and quick "She has gone to her mates up in Tipton for the weekend" Mary-Claire gave a half smile "Got to go or Mr Self with roast me alive!" Colette adds as she put her hair up into a bun ready for the theatre cap she had to put on. "See you later" Mary-Claire replied as she pushed Eva in the pram towards the AAU exsit, getting a strainge look from Harry, Gemma and Raf as she goes by.<p>

Gemma turns to Raf and says "Since when did MC have a baby?" Raf thinks for a moment and at the same time they both turn on their office chairs and look at Harry who look bewildered to why they are both looking at him and smiling in a strange way. "What?" Harry says in a squeaky voice "So I see Mary-Claire has a baby you wouldn't have anything to do with her having this baby would you?" Gemma says as Colette approaches them and asks if they had seen Jesse as he was needed in the anaesthetics room "Oh and that baby Mary-Claire has, isn't hers its my granddaughter" Harry bobbed his tongue out at Gemma and Raf and walked off with patient files in hand, while Colette made a dash for the theatre, and hopefully wasn't late for the slot.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Colette had finished in theatre and was getting ready in the locker room to go home, she looked at the clock and sighed to herself before getting her phone out checking to see if Zosia had tried to ring her during her time in theatre... no luck still.<p>

Colette stepped out of the hospital and rummaged through her hand bag looking for her car keys, when Fletch made her jump and she dropped her phone landing screen down on the floor Colette gasped as her saw her phone on the floor and quickly picked it up to see the biggest crack she had ever seen on her phone "Thanks Fletch you have just made me smash my Iphone!" Fletch apologised and made a dash for his car before Colette punched him.

* * *

><p>When she got home she quickly text Mary-Claire to say she could bring Eva back to hers as it seemed Eva would be staying at Colette's for the night until she could get hold of Zosia.<p>

20 minutes later Mary-Claire had just dropped Eva at Colette's house. Colette was really frustrated because Eva wouldn't stop crying. She'd done everything and in the end she decided to just play on her phone whilst rocking her to sleep. Colette heard a knock on the door so went to answer it. "Fletch." She smiled relieved slightly. Then She noticed something, the only sound was her and Fletch's voice. She sighed in relief. "Thank god for that!" She said relieved. Fletch just laughed. They got into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Colette sighed, "Do you want a cuppa?" Fletch hesitated before answering, "Umm, yeah go on then." He smiled his cheeky smile which she loved so dearly. Then they started to lean in, slowly but surely. Until baby Eva picked that exact moment to wake and cry. They stopped, opened their eyes and quickly stood up in shock as they realised what they were doing. "Umm... I... Urrr." They both stuttered until Colette went to tend to baby Eva who was a bit smelly. "Haha, all that for a cuppa hey?" She'd laughed, Fletch laughed too. They just sat chatting with baby Eva in between them until Fletch got a text off his now ex-wife that their youngest son had broken his arm and was at St. James'. He'd huffed and then left, leaving Colette and Eva alone in the flat once more.

* * *

><p>Colette sat on the Sofa she had managed to get Eva back off to sleep so she was now catching up on Emmerdale and Hollyoaks, when she phone began to ring she quickly picked up her phone and caller ID read 'Zosia' Colette smiled and quickly picked up the phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi Mum its me, I am staying at my friend Lisa's tonight we got caught up talking earlier"

"Ok Zosh but aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh my god Eva, is she with you?"

"Yes she is don't worry , Mary-Claire has been looking after her all day"

"Mum...I... might stay at Lisa's this week you don't mind looking after Eva do you?"

"Well Zosia I was going..." Colette sighed "Alright I will be okay"

"Thanks so much Mum got to go"

And with that Zosia put down the phone leaving Colette heart broken that her daugther hadn't got time to talk to her but she knew something was wrong, It wasn't like Zosia to be so careless and she knew if she carried on like this Guy would soon have her back in the phycriatic hospital. Colette sat back down and pressed play on her remote and began to watch Emmerdale until Eva picked the perfect time again to wake and cry even louder this time for Colette, Colette pressed pause and gave a sigh and got up and began her journey to her bedroom where Eva was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Colette's POV**

I woke up around 3am in the morning to Eva crying still no Zosia to come and look after her own daughter, I started to fear for Zosia maybe I was right thinking she hadn't taken her medication. I dragged myself out of bed and over to Eva who was screaming at the top of her lungs for attention, I bet the naighbours love me at the moment with a 1 month old baby crying at the top of her lungs every night.

Once I had fed and changed both me and Eva I made my way down stairs, It was my day off and I had nothing else to do but a load of paper work and look after Eva.

I was really distracted today by my close incounter with Fletch's lips and I was fairly happy that we didn'y kiss even though my heart ached once I realised what nearly was to be.

* * *

><p>It was getting towards lunch time when I realised something was wrong Eva hadn't cried once, and I had managed to get all my house work and paper work done without Eva disturbing me. I decided I had to check on Eva as she normally was active and making cooing noices from her moses basket.<p>

I walked over to Eva in her moses basket who looked really pale and not herself, so I slipped my one arm under her back and lifted her out of the basket, she was all floppy. That was when my alarm bells started to ring, I placed Eva down on the sofa and checked for a pulse, I was preying to myself that she was still alive. "Come on Eva for Grandma"I said to myself as I felt for a pulse, RESULT there was a faint pulse!

That was when my nurseing instincts kicked in, I ran over to the land line and started to diel 999, I was really worried for Eva, I sat next to Eva and felt her temprature it was really high and she was also very clammy, I felt a tear slip down my face as the opperator came on.

* * *

><p>End Colette's POV<p>

"999 what's you emergency?"

"Hello, its my Granddaughter. she has a faint pulse and is very grey!"

"Okay and how old is your Granddaughter?"

"She is 5 weeks old, I am a nurse, Just tell me what to do !"

"Okay I will send an ambulancce to this numbers address and can I take you name please?"

"Yes it is Colette Sheward. Nurse Sheward director of nursing"

"Okay Colette I am going to hang up now but the ambualnce is on its was"

As the operator hung up the ambulance arrived, Colette gave a sigh of relief and quickly opened the door "Please help her" Colette said as she showed them to Eva "Okay darling my name is Dixie and this is Tamzin what is your daughters name?" Dixie said as she took Eva's temprature. "Her name is Eva March and she is my Granddaughter" Tamzin looked up at Colette and gave her a friendly smile before sitting Colette down who looked as if she was going to pass out.

"Tamz we are going to have to get Eva to the ED I am detecting a heart murmur and her heart beat us uneven" Dixie said as she placed her stethoscope on Eva's chest and noticing that Eva was sucking in spaces between her rips "Dix I have just radioed though to the ED and Mrs Beauchamp said she would take her and see what she can do!."

* * *

><p>Once in the ambulance Dixie drove while Tamzin kept a close eye on Eva's heart rate making sure it was keeping a normal pace which it wasn't so then Tamzin had to shout thought to Dixie to put the blues on and get to the ED as fast as they could.<p>

Once they arrived at the ED Tamzin had grown more concern of Eva as her breathing had become more rapid and during their journey to the ED Eva had suffered a sudden cardiac arrest, but Tamzin had managed to revive her.

"Right this is Eva March she is 5 weeks old she has an irregular heartbeat, she has suffered a SCA about 5 minutes ago managed to revive her" Tamzin said as she placed the oxygen mask back on Eva who was lying on the trolley as Mrs Beauchamp and Rita came running over.

Connie took one look at Eva and knew exactly what was up with her, She could see the fear in Colette's eyes and told Robyn who was scrubbing out of resus to take Colette to the family room and get her a cup of coffee to calm her nerves as Colette was shaking.

"Rita can I get LFT's, U and E's please also can I get NICU on the phone and Darwin please" Connie said as she checked Eva's heart beat with her stethoscope. Suddenly Eva's heart monitor went off causing everyone in the room to run over to Eva, Connie shouted to Rita "Rita she has arrested again can I get an IV line and will someone shut that man up over there please."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the family room Colette sat with her phone in hand shaking waiting from Zosia to reply to her text '<em>We need to speak call me ASAP!' <em> Robyn walked in with a cup of tea for Colette, Colette began to cry more and more until she was nearly sick, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her and she didn't know how Zosia was going to react when she hears that her 5 week old baby is in hospital and is probably going up to Darwin then to NICU.

"I..I don't know what happen she was normal this morning" Colette says to Robyn who is sitting next to her trying to comfort her "Hey things like this happen out of the blue don't blame yourself for this" Robyn replied as she hugged Colette.

They broke away from the hug when Colette's phone began to ring and the caller ID showed up as Zosia, Colette quickly cleared her throat and answered the phone.

"Mum what's going on?"

"Zosia" Colette began to break down even more

"Mum what is up? What has happened?" the fear in Zosia's voice grew stronger.

"Its..its..E..Eva"

"What...What? Is she alright?"

"No... I don't... Know exactly... what has happened"

"Where are you Mum I need to see my baby girl"

"We are... at Holby City ED...Please hurry... I need you or else it has to be your Dad"

* * *

><p>Zosia hug up the phone and got her things, "Sorry I have to go Eva is in hospital" Zosia said as she pulled her phone charger out of the plug socket, "Who is Eva" Lisa said as she stepped in front of Zosia stopping her from moving "She...She is my daughter!" Lisa's mouth dropped open and Zosia pushed Lisa out of the way. She ran as fast as she could to the train station and luckily the train to Holby City was due to leave in 3 minutes, The train was due to stop about 2 miles away from the hospital so Zosia would have to get a Taxi but Zosia being Zosia decided to run.<p>

* * *

><p>Colette sat in the Family room on her own waiting for news on Eva, Colette was worried on what could happen to Eva she just hoped it was nothing major but what made her worry was when Eva stopped breathing for the most scariest moments of her life.<p>

"Mum" Colette turned around to see Zosia who had tears running down her face and was very out of breath "Where is she" Zosia said as she caught her breath, Colette walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Zosia and said "She is in resus at the moment, Connie said she would give us an update when they know what is happening" Colette felt Zosia's knees buckle as she fell to the floor "Hey Zosia its going to be alright she is in the best of hands" Colette said placing a kiss on Zosia's forehead "If I hadn't of gone to Lisa's this wouldn't of happened" Zosia said as her breathing became more rapid.

* * *

><p>Later on Connie Comes back to give them the news on how Eva was getting on "Hello you must be Eva March's mother, Dr March ?" Zosia nodded as she felt Colette's hand grip hers for comfort, "So I and Ms Naylor have been doing some tests on Eva and she does need heart surgery we have found an Arrhythmia in her heart where there is a problem with the rate or rhythm of the heartbeat. During an arrhythmia, the heart can beat too fast, too slow, or with an irregular rhythm as we experienced earlier when she went into Cardiac arrest"<p>

Zosia's mouth dropped open she couldn't believe that her daughter had an cardiac arrest "What are you going to do?" Zosia questions forgetting everything they taught her when she was on Darwin "We are not going to give the medicine path a go as it is too risky so if we could have your permission and the fathers we would like to go through with the surgery and give her a pacemaker." Colette felt her heart sink so did Zosia as Connie told them about the risks of surgery.

"I agree" Zosia said she didn't want to think about it she just wanted her baby girl to be back to normal, but the thing that was running though Colette's mind was asking Harry (Eva's biological father) for his consent "Zosh you need to find Harry" Colette spat out as she watched Zosia put pen to paper "What why?" Zosia replies moving her pen away from the form "It states you need both parents permission to go ahead with the surgery" Zosia rolls her eyes at Colette and says "We are not together and it states if you read the full note 'if one of the parents is the full time career for the child then they can sign it without other parents permission' See Mum read the full thing before saying something."

* * *

><p><strong>Colette's POV<strong>

Connie walked out the room leaving me and Zosia sitting in silence I never did like Connie that much she was so sharp and wooden when it came to work, I hated most days when I had to be in theatre with Connie who constantly tried to flirt with Guy.

Zosia seemed really upset, I had no idea she was really worried about Eva's health until Connie had walked out the room and Zosia turned to me and said "Mum you need to know I haven't been taking my medication but I have decided to go back onto them today" My mouth dropped open I decided to question her on why she had stopped taking them and she replied "I wanted to be normal for Eva not have my tablets controlling me" I rolled my eye and noticed how upset she was again.

My heart always melted when Zosia got upset I couldn't help but hug her and try my best to comfort her, I knew what Zosia was going though was horrible especially for a first time mother on her own and the dishy doctor up on AAU that got her pregnant in the first place and had nothing to do with Eva or Zosia.

I pulled Zosia into a hug, her head was against my chest as she always loved the feeling on my chest rising and falling from when we first met (again) she was about ten and Anya had to go to work and Guy was in theatre so I looked after Zosia who wasn't very well and that was when she told me in that same position as today that she loved the feeling of my chest rising and falling.

"Mum" Zosia said in a quiet voice, I told her to carry on what she was going to say and she said "I have thought of a middle name for Eva now" I smiled at her as I bushed my hand though her long dark brown hair "What is her middle name then darling" I replied, "Marie" she told me and I smiled again she knew my middle name was Marie but I never thought she would give her daughter's middle name the same as mine.

Zosia lay with her head on my lap for ages I continued to bush my hand though her hair hoping that Eva would be alright, Suddenly the door flew open Zosia sat up hitting her head against my chin and we both ended up swearing and cursing at the top of our voices "Oi language" Connie said as she entered the room I gave her a sly look and continued to rub my chin.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Colette's POV<strong>

"Eva has been taken up to Darwin and Ms Naylor is prepping for theatre if you want to go wait up on Darwin you are very welcome" Connie said as she handed some forms to Zosia, Zosia glanced over at me and grabbed my hand and said "Come on we need to wait up on Darwin I want to see my baby girl when she comes out of theatre" Colette knew that Zosia was really nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review and let me know what you think of this chapter :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

It had been some hours since Eva went into theatre and Zosia had fallen to sleep on Colette's lap, they were sat in the waiting room up on Darwin, waiting for Ms Naylor to give them an update on Eva.

Zosia sat up and looked at Colette and said "I just had the weirdest dream that Eva was about to have a heart operation" Colette smiles and move Zosia's hair out of her face and said "Zosh it wasn't a dream sweetie" Colette sees Zosia's bottom lips start to tremble with fear as a tear slips down her face.

**Colette's POV**

It had been some time since Eva was out of theatre and doing well, I sat at the back of the room and admired Zosia sitting with her one arms resting on the side of Eva's cot and her head on that arm, I thought to myself how beautiful Zosia looked when she wasn't running round like an idiot when she was working.

A few hours later I took Zosia back to my house as Zosia had somehow lost her keys in the rush of everything today, I had no idea how venerable my daughter actually was until today, I had never seen her so upset in all my life apart from the time she nearly threw herself of the top of the roof of the hospital.

Zosia sat on the sofa next to me, I smiled at her she looked really rough after today's events, her eyes were still puffy from crying so much and she kept complaining of a head ache. As I handed Zosia her tablets she said to me "I love you Mum" I said the same to her but saying I love you Zosh. It was during Hollyoaks that I noticed Zosia was staring at me she seemed to be admiring my face which was a little odd for Zosia as she never really admired anything maybe apart from Eva but that was it.

I went to speak as I saw Zosia's head grow closer to mine and before I could open my mouth her lips clashed with mine, I knew she wasn't thinking straight but at the time I wasn't over nearly kissing Fletch so my body told me to carry on kissing her but my mind told me to stop, Finally my mind took over my body and I broke the kiss and pushed her back onto the sofa.

Zosia gave me a somewhat cunning look as if she was going to have another go at me. She had done this once before, before she had her baby.

**End of Colette's POV**

Soon after Colette had been kissed by Zosia she went into the kitchen and made herself a coffee adding a little bit of Rum to calm her nerves before walking back into the lounge to see what Zosia was doing, as usual when she was round Colette's she was sitting catching up on Hollyoaks and Coronation Street.

Colette sat down next to Zosia and said "Zosh we need to talk! You cannot keep doing this to me" Zosia smiled at her "But I love you" Colette rolled her eyes "But I am your mother for heaven's sake! I know you have feelings for me and I have feeling for you too but we cannot keep doing this it doesn't work out, What would Eva say when she is older and you come up to me and full on song me don't you think that your daughter would just be a little confused?" Zosia sat a thought for a moment and nodded her head which could of meant anything to her but she thought that Zosia had agree that they were friends.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was a Friday and Colette hated Friday's at work Serena seemed a lot more stricter of a Friday and its was Colette's problem if one of her nurses (say Mary-Claire) was slacking off in the locker room with Dumb and dumber (Harry and Adele) Colette always managed to keep her swearing in until she was alone preferably in the staff room on her break. But today seemed relatively odd as Mary-Claire had showed up on time and was getting on with her work, which got Colette thinking, she muttered under her breath with messing with her nails at the nursing station "Could she be pregnant and has realised she needs to get work done before she has the baby..." Colette looked up to see Adele spring on Mary-Claire and shouted 'Happy Birthday MC' Colette smiled and realised it was Mary-Claire's 29th Birthday, she also gave a sigh of relief as she wasn't going to lose another nurse to maternity leave.

* * *

><p>15 minutes into her shift Arthur came running down to Colette and said "Hi Colette, Ms Fanshawe wants to know when Dr March will be back at work?" Colette rolls her eyes and tries to add up the dates "I would say about this time next year Dr Digby" Arthur smiles, pushes his glasses up his nose and runs off back up to Keller.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour into Colette's shift , Colette was approached by Mary-Claire and Adele who looked excited "Hi Colette do you fancy coming into town later for my Birthday drinks?" Mary-Claire said as she eyed Harry up "Oh I would love too but..." Mary-Claire cut Colette off and said "Alright we will meet you at Albie's later on then" Mary-Claire and Adele walked off in search of Serena and Gemma. Colette smiled and realised she could cancel her appointment at the opticians and go out with her mates.<p>

Later on after Colette's shift she joined Mary-Claire, Serena, Gemma & Adele on Mary-Claire's birthday party (drinks) "So where do you want to go first?" Gemma said as she grabbed hold of Colette's arm and linked her other arm with Mary-Claire "I don't know?... Do you know any places to drink around here Collie?" Mary-Claire said who was already a little tipsy.

A few glasses of white wine and a 12 bottles of WKD later everyone could say they were drunk as Mary-Claire couldn't hold herself up, Colette was staggering everywhere, Serena was laughing uncontrollably at Gemma who was throwing up in the gutter and Adele who was trying to chat a man up who was with his wife. "Come on Adele" Colette said as she staggered over to Adele and pulled her away from the man and his wife "But..." Adele shouted "No buts Adele" Serena said who had tears forming in her eyes from laughing at Gemma who was now holding Mary-Claire up with Colette.

* * *

><p>8 hours later Colette woke up to the smell of booze and vomit and then realised she had fallen asleep next to Serena who was lent against Gemma and Gemma was sucking her thumb and Mary-Claire who was draped across Colette's legs, Adele was fast asleep on the floor that was when she realised she wasn't at home or in any of the friends homes but in a police holding cell! "Fuck!" Colette said under her breath as she managed to roll Mary-Claire off her lap "What the..." Serena came round from her drunken nap, Colette got to her feet and slowly woke Mary-Claire up who started to brush off Colette's hand what was shaking her shoulder trying to wake her "Go away Mum it's a Saturday" Mary-Claire said "Mary-Claire you are in a Police holding Cell wake up for fuck sake!" Colette added as she started to lose her temper with Mary-Claire.<p>

"But how?" was the only thing Gemma could say who felt like she had hit a brick wall waking up, "Well let's ask Einstein over there" Serena pointed to Adele who was sitting on the cell floor and said "What have I done?" Serena rolled her eyes and said "You tried to climb the gates into the Holby memorial gardens but you got stuck on the spike well your leggings did and then Mary-Claire climbed up to help you and she got stuck the other side of the gate that was when Colette tried to crawl under but got herself stuck, I was the only one who was not completely intoxicated by all that booze last night It was like watching you've been framed" .

"Come on my shift starts in an hour" Mary-Claire screamed at the top of her voice and banged on the cell door hoping it would catch someone's attention "it's no use, we will probably get the sack after today's incident" Gemma said with no hope left, when the cell door opened and a police officer stepped in "What seems to be the problem ladies?" Colette sat next to Serena and Gemma crossed legged and staring up at the officer like he was a scary school teacher, "Our shift starts in an hour" Adele spoke up and was quickly shushed by the officer.

"Well you wasn't the one screaming for attention just, which one of you is the Irish one?" Everyone looked at Mary-Claire who looked at them as if she was going to kill them, "Look sir... I mean officer I and my colleges start work in under an hour so will you please let us go?" Colette added as the police man turned to look at Colette "No one I repeat no one leaves this room until DSI Carter gets here, you will only leave this cell when you are being questioned and also If anyone in this room it to come of harm by another member of this room" The officer slammed the cell door leave Colette wondering whether going out with her mates last night was really a good idea. "I will show you harm in a minute" Colette said under her breath just enough for Gemma to hear, as she edged away from Colette hoping she wasn't going to lamp her one.

Finally DSI Carter arrived and it turned out to be Mary-Claire's cousin that she hadn't seen since she was 12 and they were all realised from the holding cell with 20 minutes to spear before their shift was about to start.

* * *

><p>After Colette's hectic shift and nearly getting the sack by Mr Self himself, Colette left work to go to the shops to get a bottle of her favourite wine (Black Tower) she had no idea who she didn't have a hang over after last night's drinks.<p>

* * *

><p>Colette sighed as she slumped down on the sofa and began to watch Miranda on Netflix. She had to admit although she was extremely bored and was also feeling a little lonely because of how used to Eva being with her she was, she was also enjoying being able to just sit down with a glass of wine without a baby to care for.<p>

As she was a few minutes into her second episode she heard the doorbell go. She huffed and got up off her leather sofa and blanket to see who would be knocking on her door and 11 o' clock on a Tuesday night.

She unlocked and opened the door and was shocked when she saw who was there. "Fletch!" She gasped. He laughed. "What are you doing here in the rain at 11 o clock?" She asked him. "Look, I wanted to see you. You've been playing on my mind all day and I can't stop thinking about you." He told her, before sighing, "Can I come in?" She gently nodded her head and stepped to the side before letting him in.

They both settled on her sofa and looked away from each other in an awkward silence for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was a few minutes. "Colette?" Fletch asked as he turned to face her. "Hmm?" She replied. "I love you." He told her, closing his eyes as he did so. Upon hearing this Colette nearly spat out her drink in shock, but managed to swallow it just before that happened.

After she didn't reply for a while Fletch nervously opened his eyes to see Colette looking at him but seemingly in a world of her own. "I knew this was a bad idea." He sighed as he began to hurry out the room. "Wait." Colette whispered, barely audible but only just loud enough for him to hear. He stopped in his tracks, still not daring to look at her. "Wait." She repeated, a little more confidently now. "Why?" He asked, tears starting to prick at his eyes. "I never stopped loving you Fletch." She told him, you could hear the emotion in her voice. "I never did, I haven't had a proper relationship since..." She started, she was getting more upset as she spoke. "I left you because... Because I couldn't bar hurting you, but I hurt you more when I left you than any argument would of and I.." By now she was in complete his relics and the tears just kept falling down and she tried to stop them but with no such luck.

She cried harder and Fletch by now had his arms wrapped tightly around her, "Shh" he soothed, "Shh." Then he wiped the tears off her face with his sleeve and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you Collywobble, I love to the moon and back, and to me, as long as you love me too, is all that counts." Then he leant in, and they kissed. Slowly at first, but it then quickly developed into something much more. They lay on the sofa together, just in each other's company, still kissing each other passionately.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the morning and Colette woke and realised she was next to Fletch on the sofa, She was covered up by a blanket so she looked up the blanket to realise nothing, she was naked. She turns to Fletch and says "Did we ?" Fletch looks under the blanket and says "Yes we did, and you were amaz..." Fletch was cut off by Colette's lips clashing with his again.

**Zosia POV **

I had just been to Eva's doctors appointment and I decided to make my way to my Mum's house as it was her day off, she was always happy to see Eva and Me together. I felt quite lonely at home when Eva was asleep I had nothing else to do apart from Facebook games that drove me up the wall.

When I arrived at Mum's I knocked the door and no one answered so I gathered that Colette would be in the garden as her car was on the drive, So I got the key from under the plant pot I nearly fell into the bush in the process of getting the keys.

So I got Eva out of the push chair and left it around by the back gate and unlocked the front door, So I placed Eva's nappy bag down by the stairs and opened the living room door it was quite so I said "Hi Mum" then to my surprise Fletch popped up from behind the sofa and said "oh hi Zosia...Urm..." my mouth dropped open, then Colette popped up from behind the Sofa topless "Urh, urh, Oh my eyes..." Luckily Eva was asleep in my arms so she didn't have to see her Grandma naked with a man from work.

**End of POV **

Zosia ran out the room hopefully not to catch a glimpse of anything else. "Put something on!" Zosia shouted from behind the door "Oh don't worry we are" Fletch shouted back. "Shit I totally forgot that Zosia was coming around this afternoon for Lunch... Fletch you are going to have to leave" Fletch nodded as he pulled his trousers up.

"Hi Zosh, sorry about that" Colette says as she pulls her hair out of a messy pony tail, "See you later darling" Fletch says as he kisses Colette on the lips and leaves thought the front door. "Urh, No one over the age of 35 should be doing that in front of anyone let alone do it at all" Zosia says as she gags watching Colette and Fletch kiss.

"Mum that was unacceptable" Zosia says as Colette hands her a cup of Coffee "Sorry Zosia everyone has sexual needs that need fulfilling, how do you think I had you or you for instants ? wasn't that a sexual desire ?" Zosia cringes every time Colette says something sexual related.


	19. Chapter 19

**Credit to** **Autograss Girl Racer T18**

Zosia looks to her Mum and said "Mum please, I don't want to know all the details." Zosia looked away with jealous written all over her face. 1 minute Colette was saying she fancied her the next minute she's snogging Fletch's face off, it hurt Zosia inside as she looked at the TV.

After 20 minutes of awkward silence Colette sighed, wondering what the problem was with Zosia. Luckily Eva was still asleep upstairs and she grabbed the remote, turning off the TV to gain Zosia's attention.

Zosia noticed the TV being turned off, which snapped out of her daydream of her and Colette together with Eva, no care of the world, looking at Colette with a confused expression.

Colette Sais to Zosia, breaking the silence "Zosia, what's wrong? I know something is up as you have been funny with me since you caught me and Fletch together."

Zosia replies in a stern tone "Colette I love you. Not long ago you said you fancied me, now your shagging Fletch. Your sending me mixed messages. I fancy you, you know this, so why Colette?" Zosia uses Colette's real name, to show the seriousness in what she was saying.

Colette listens and sighs looking down "I still do love you Zosia, but you know we can't be together, I am sorry you found us in an awkward position for your eyes, and it will not happen again hopefully. I thought we agreed to stay friends?"

Zosia listens to Colette still not in a best mood "No Colette, you agreed with yourself. I don't care no more if Eva finds out, it's better than her seeing her Mum all miserable and not in the best of moods with her Grandma or Nanny. Colette please, just give us a chance together, pretty please?" Zosia holds Colette's hands and uses puppy eyes on her.

Colette looked at Zosia and really couldn't resist them eyes "Okay...okay, we can give us a chance, but it must stay between me, you and Eva. But I am staying with Fletch for now okay?"

Once Zosia had nodded with a big grin, Colette gave Zosia a big hug and a kiss on the lips, which Zosia responded with passion. Colette felt so guilty about cheating on Fletch, but Colette couldn't hold her feelings to Zosia any longer and they had been friends for longer than they knew each other as mother and daughter, guessing this was the reason for their attraction to each other as they snuggle up to each other to watch a movie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Colette has had a rough weekend full of partying with Mary-Claire and making out with Fletch, Hopefully Zosia wasn't going to find out.

Connie had been on AAU today as she was the patient for once, she had taken a fall in the ED hitting her head off the stairs. Colette had been looking after her since she had started work.

She had been at work for the past half hour and it had been a busy day on AAU, Colette was feeling the pressure as Guy had been firing nurses left, right and centre. "Urgh if Guy fires anymore nurses today I will personally run up to his office and tell him were too..." "Colette" Raf said as he nudged her rips "Tell him were too?" Guy said as he stood towering over Colette "I..urm..I".

"Right this is Claire Peacock, 29. Has been stabbed in the lower abdomen, Can I get LFT'S ABC's, U's and E's please" The paramedic said as he burst though the AAU doors, Colette shot up and ran over to the young woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Colette's POV <strong>

I ran over to the young woman who was lying on the bed looking very pale indeed, That was when I noticed it the young woman was hand cuffed to a police officer, either she had committed an offence, So I braved up and started to do my job which was to make sure that Claire was okay.

This girl was obviously a violent and a bully she was really horrible to Dr Tressler and Nurse Carter "Right I want you to sit there and shut up until PC Acton gets back please" I shouted as I walked off towards the staff toilets.

I had no idea that Nurse Carter had gone to get someone's CT scans and Dr Tressler was his lunch break or probably trying to chat up Mary-Claire. So that was when I realised something was wrong it was almost like someone was watching following my every footstep.

* * *

><p><strong>End of POV<strong>

Colette stepped out into the empty corridor, it was unusually quiet. that was when she noticed the out of order sign she ignored it as she was desperate for the toilet. After Colette had done her business she did her hair again as she had Fletch and Harry flicking pieces of paper into her hair.

"What a day" Colette sighed as she washed her hands "I know" came from the gloom of the toilets "Who is there? I am armed... with a hair clip...""Oh Colette choose a day not to be in theatre maybe we wouldn't of met" Colette knew the voice "Claire is that you?" Colette panicked as she saw something shiny in her hand. Colette ran out of the toilet and found a side room which was empty and ran into it.

* * *

><p>Mary-Claire was on her way down to the lab with some bloods when she saw some blood on the floor with nothing around it, then suddenly her nursing instincts kicked in and she followed the trail of blood into one of the side rooms which she then discovered to be locked, so she reached into her pocket for her keys, found them, placed them in the lock and twisted, hearing the click that signalled she could now enter.<p>

She twisted the handle and walked in, stepping over the blood as she did so and froze when she saw what lay in front of her. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth and a tear slid down her cheek, Colette was lay unconscious on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her and a knife next to her. She studied Colette for a moment and saw her face was a deathly white and emotionless. Mary-Claire forgot her medical training and her feet felt as though they were glued to the ground. She took a few deep breaths and led the room, and just seconds later was running down a corridor to the main ward, when she got there the first person she saw was Fletch. "Fletch." She called. He turned around and saw the younger nurses eyes were red and she was out of breath. "Mary-Claire are you o..." He began but she cut him off. "Follow me." She told him, Fletch was confused but did as he was told.

He followed her all the way to the room that Colette was lay in. "Collie.." Fletch whispered, almost in-audibly when he saw her, "Collie." He cried and his knees buckled and he hit the floor in frustration tears were falling freely down his face and he went over and clasped her hand in his. "Please no... Don't leave me Colette, don't leave me." He sobbed, luckily for both nurses Ric was walking towards AAU after a meeting with Sacha about s patient that was transferred earlier that day. As he was walking towards the main ward he heard sobs and saw Crimson red patches of blood leading to the sobbing. He turned the corner and saw a rather ill looking Mary-Claire Carter and Colette lying in a heap with Fletch by her side.

* * *

><p>Ric and Fletch lifted Colette onto a trolley and wheeled the through to AAU, Mary-Claire followed behind still looking a little ill from finding Colette on the floor bleeding to death. Colette was rushed over to the side room where Ric and Serena started an emergency operation on Colette's back to stop the bleed.<p>

"Can someone calm Mary-Claire down please" Fletch said who was watching Serena and Ric operate on Colette though the blinds, Mary-Claire was pacing the ward whimpering to herself, "Hey come on MC you have had a shock come with me" Raf whispered as he took Mary-Claire's hand and led her over to the nursing station.

* * *

><p>An hour later Colette came round from her operation, she had never felt so weak. Colette tried to roll over, the pain was excruciating for her. she rolled over to see Zosia sitting there with Eva in her arms, the terror on her face showed how touch and go it was with her. "Mum you gave me a fright, how you feeling?" Colette looked down the bed to see get well soon cards, she smiled and said "What happened?" Zosia looked at Colette and said "Mum don't you remember you was attacked in the staff area earlier today" Colette winced in pain as she moved her hand over her wound, she looked at her hand to reveal blood on her hands.<p>

"Oh My, Mum don't move I am going to get someone" Zosia ran out of the room and grabbed Serena who was standing near the room "Ms Campbell come quick its Colette she is bleeding again" Serena stood up quickly and ran into the room, Colette had passed out again and Serena told Zosia to stay out of the room.

Serena pressed the emergency button and Doctors and nurses came running from all different directions. "What's happening too her" Mary-Claire said as she approached Zosia and smiled at Eva, "She started bleeding again" Zosia added.

Zosia looking though the blinds, Mary-Claire stood next to Zosia and tried her best to comfort her. Serena stepped out and said to Zosia "right we have managed to stop the bleed again, You can go and see her but I wouldn't take Eva" Zosia nodded and handed Eva over to Mary-Claire.

* * *

><p>Zosia decided to go and sit with Colette again, When she stepped inside the room Colette was sat up smiling at Zosia "Hey you how are you doing?" Zosia said as she sat on the bed next to Colette "Could be better but I will be fine. Anyway where is Eva?" Colette placed her arms around Zosia's waist and held her in a hug. "Mary-Claire offered to look after Eva while I see you" Colette pulled out of the hug "But she is only a baby you cannot keep leaving her with strangers" Zosia rolled her eyes "She is 5 months old Mum, Mary-Claire isn't a stranger she has seen her before."<p>

Colette and Zosia sat for ages in each other's company until visiting time was over. Colette had been told to keep resting but she was determined to get back to work within the next few days.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

It had been 2 weeks since Colette was attacked and She had decided to go back to work even though Serena and Zosia were telling her not too as she was still weak, But Colette being Colette she wasn't going to let some low life who attacked her stop her from doing the job that she loved.

* * *

><p>Colette arrived on AAU in her Silk Double Pocket Shirt (Light Blue) a pair of skinny jeans and Green all stars trainers. She entered the locker room and started to get ready for work, but got caught up with Fletch who was talking to her about things that wasn't meant to be mentioned in the locker room.<p>

Once Fletch left to return to his job, Colette pulled her top off to put her scrub top on, but today she had to wear the director of nursing uniform as there was to be member of Holby Council looking around the hospital.

Colette looked down at her stomach and checked to see if the wound was okay, It looked a little red but nothing bothered her about it. She pulled her top over her head and down, Colette grabbed her water bottle and took the painkillers she had been taking.

She went to walk out of the locker room but felt a little dizzy so she made her way over to the mirror and said "Keep it together Collie, don't show the pain" just then she felt sick in her mouth and quickly lent over the bin emptying her stomach of her breakfast "SHIT..." Colette wiped her mouth and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Ah Nurse Sheward bed 4, Stephanie Hutchinson 18 complaining of acute headaches and nausea" Harry said as he handed Colette all of Stephanie's files "good god she has a massive medical history" Colette muttered under her breath. "Hello I am Nurse..." Colette stopped when she felt sick rising but managed to swallow it again "Nurse Sheward, can I call you Stephanie?" Stephanie nodded "Okay, Where is the pain" Stephanie pointed and then grabbed the sick bowel in front of her and was sick. "Oh okay, I will get someone to come and clean the bed sheets, Nurse Carter a word" Mary-Claire looked up at Colette from the distraction of her phone "I am sorry, when?" Mary-Claire questioned "Now Please" Mary-Claire placed her phone in her pocket and walked over to the nursing station with Colette.<p>

"It seems we have an outbreak of Norovirus and I need..." Colette stopped the sick was rising quick and fast she had no idea what to do next, It would either go on the floor or over Mary-Claire. "Colette? are you quite alright?" Mary-Claire asked as she stepped closer to Colette who looked a little dazed, "Oh just the person Nurse Sheward do you know if Dr Copeland or Dr March... Oh sorry Dr March is on maternity leave so have you seen Dr Copeland?... Colette are you alright?" Serena walked over to a very ill looking Colette "I hope we don't have an outbreak of Norovirus" Serena added Mary-Claire nodded to Serena who was standing behind her looking over her shoulder at Colette.

Colette couldn't answer any of their questions the sick was trying to force it out of her mouth until she couldn't hold it in, Mary-Claire could see the sick coming towards her as Colette jolted forwards, She ducked down and Serena got her chest covered in sick, Mary-Claire was the worst one of the two she had realised that gravity would pull the sick downwards, but it was too later she was covered in sick and so was Serena.

"Oh Colette are you alright?" Fletch came running as he saw Colette step backwards as if she was going to faint "Yeah just a little ill, I better go get..." Colette stopped herself as she was sick over the floor again "Can someone get this cleaned up please" Fletch grabbed Colette by the hand and took her over to a free bed and handed her a bowel for if she was to be sick again.

* * *

><p>"Nurse Carter please go get cleaned up" Serena said as she came from out her office where she had got changed. Mary-Claire ran off AAU heading for the Staff showers to get this horrible sick smell out her hair. "Norovirus is a bastard isn't it ?" Serena said as she sat herself next to Colette on the bed.<p>

Again Colette was sick and Serena started to worry for Colette "Colette I am going to get someone to come and examine you and then we will send you home. Could Zosia look after you if needs be?" Colette looks up at Serena from the sick bowel and says "Okay, but please don't tell Zosia she has Eva's to look after she doesn't need her Mum around as well, Anyway I would hate to give it to Eva anyway" Colette started to wonder whether telling Zosia would make it better or worse.

So Serena went to get Raf to do an examination on Colette "Hi Colette how you feeling?" Raf said as he stuck the thermometer in her ear "36°C that is normal, strange since you are showing all signs of Norovirus, Bit personal but have you had diarrhoea at all?" Colette shuck her head "Nope, It might be the medication I am taking, Look let me go home and I will sleep it off" Raf agreed that it might be the high dose of medication she was on and went to get the discharge forms.

* * *

><p>Later on Colette had been discharged and went to Serena's office as she was summoned there before she left. "Come on Colette, we can all play this game" Serena said as she gestured to Colette to sit down. "What Game" Colette questioned.<p>

"I have seen these symptoms before it's easy to tell Colette" Serena said as she handed Colette a cup of coffee "I..I really just want to go home Serena please I need to sleep it off" Colette pushed the cup of coffee away and headed for the door "Please Colette just let me..." Colette slammed the door and made her way home.

* * *

><p>Colette makes her way home, Once in her house she runs upstairs and gets straight into her Me to you Pyjamas which are looking a little snug on her. She boiled the kettle to make herself a hot water bottle and goes and lies on the sofa with her fluffy blanket on. She begins to watch Waterloo Road on catch up when she feels sick again and is sick into the bucket she left next to the sofa. "Oh my life what is up with me today?" Colette questions herself out loud.<p>

Soon after she was sick the doorbell goes, She hopes they would go away but the bell kept ringing so she pulled herself off the Sofa and walked over to the door and answered expecting Zosia to be standing there "Please Zosh I am not well..." Colette looks up to see not Zosia there but Serena "What are you doing here?" Colette adds "I have brought you a birthday present" Colette pulls a confused face and says "But my birthday isn't until new years eve you know that" Colette lets Serena in.

"Here you go" Serena hands her a little rectangular box "Serena please I am 44" Serena laughs at Colette "Please just do it for me" Colette rolls her eyes and walks out into the kitchen "Why? and What do you want me to give you? huh?" Serena smiles as she makes herself comfortable on Colette's sofa "See you in 5 minutes" she says to Colette as she walks to the toilet which is located under the staircase.

"Right 5 minutes to wait once I have done this" Colette mutters to herself as she opens up the box "Stupid Serena thinking I am pregnant" Colette says as she pee's on the stick "I never took a test with Zosia I just found out at a check-up" Colette mutters.

* * *

><p>A nock came from the other side of the door "Come on Colette 5 minutes is up, unless you have died on the toilet" The door unlocked and Colette stepped out "So?" Serena butted in before Colette could fit a word in "What's the verdict?" Colette pulls a face at Serena "Serena we are not in bloody jail" Colette says sarcastically.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Still laughing, Colette looked down at the test in her hand, then Serena saw her face pale. "Colette?" She asked. Colette was still staring in disbelief. She shook her head, "No." She said, "I can't be." Serena looked at how terrified she looked and pulled her into a hug, as she did this Colette felt a salty tear drip down her face and onto Serena's shirt, and before she knew it she was in hysterics.

"I think you need a cuppa." Serena said kindly, to which Colette just nodded. "Let's get you sat down, eh?" She asked as she lead Colette to the living room and sat her down on the couch. "How many sugars?" Serena called through. "Two." Colette croaked, her voice hoarse from crying.

Serena made the tea and walked back in with 2 mugs placing one in front of Colette, "Thanks." She said gratefully. Serena smiled at her and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Better." Colette replied, "I think I just need some time to get my head around things." She sighed. "It's crazy." At this Serena laughed, "It is." She paused, "I think with Zosia, you were midway through your nursing course, and you wanted more than anything to be a nurse, being a mother would get in the way of that. Plus your parents weren't the most supportive people in the world either?" Colette nodded at this. "I think with this baby, you want it, but you're trying to convince yourself that you don't want or need it because you weren't there for Zosia." Serena commented wisely. Colette thought about this for a while, but said nothing. Serena sighed, "You'll be okay." Then she wrapped her arms around the obviously exhausted woman. "I bet your exhausted, both emotionally and physically." Serena stated, Colette nodded. "Alright then, I'm off. You have the day off tomorrow." She told her standing up. "But-" Colette protested, only to be cut off by Serena. "No buts. You taking tomorrow off and promise me you'll tell Fletch." She warned. Colette was about to argue but knew that Serena was just as, if not more stubborn than she herself was, so she nodded before adding, "It's okay, I'm a big girl now." To this Serena nodded before saying her final goodbyes and leaving Colette alone in her empty flat again.

* * *

><p>Colette had nothing for the next few hours other than change into her Pj's and watch House on catch-up. Then she began to watch Miranda again and quickly her mind wandered to the baby. She placed her hands on her stomach, "What am I gonna do with you eh?" She asked to herself more than the baby.<p>

She thought for a moment before reaching for her phone.  
><em>'Can you come to mine for a bit? C x'<em>

'Yeah sure, I'll be right there. F xx'

She closed her phone and sighed, looking at the TV again, but thinking about something else entirely.

* * *

><p>For the next 20 minutes that Colette was alone she kept her hands on her stomach trying to imagine a small bump forming, but not as big as she was with Zosia. That was when reality hit her she was going to have to tell Zosia that she was going to be a sister with 27 years between them.<p>

Finally there was a knock at the door, Colette jumped up off her sofa and paused Silent Witness that was know on, "Hello?" Colette said as she opened the door "Hi darling you wanted me, so I came as fast as I could." Colette smiled and took him by the hand and sat him down on the sofa, "we need to talk" Colette managed to get out as she started to well up "What about babe?" Fletch said as she saw Colette begin to cry and pulled her into a hug.

"Do you love me?" Colette said as she wiped her tears away "Of course I do, Why would I be here if I didn't love you?" Fletch added. Colette sat up and looked him in the eyes, "Good" Colette couldn't bring herself to tell him so she pulled him into a kiss, which instantly got passionate. Fletch started to undress Colette as she came out with the thing that was making her cry "I'm Pregnant!" Colette pulled her top back on as Fletch pulled back.

* * *

><p>Fletch sat for a while staring into space, "Please say something Fletch" Colette said as she placed her hand on Fletch's thigh. "So...am I the...Father?" Fletch said uncomfortably, Colette gave a reassuring nod and a little smirk. Fletch stood up and pulled his trousers up, Colette stood up with him hoping that he wasn't going to leave<p>

"THAT'S AMAZING" Fletch picked Colette and twirled her around "hey be careful" Colette said being her protective self especially now she was carrying new life, Fletch pulled Colette into a kiss and between kisses said "I love you" Colette smiled and rapped her arms around Fletch's neck.

* * *

><p>The next morning Colette woke up to see Fletch lying next to her with his hand on Colette's stomach, she slowly sat up that was when the nausea hit her, she jumped out of bed and made a dash for the bathroom, Colette though her head over the toilet and began to be sick.<p>

The noise of Colette being sick woke Fletch who got out of bed and held her hair back for her, rubbing his hand up and down her back, "Please Fletch I am..." Colette was cut off as another load of vomit came up "Morning sickness, Huh?" Fletch said as he handed her a glass of water, "How about I run you a nice bath? and hopefully this one will stop making you sick?" Fletch added as he placed his hand yet again on Colette's stomach.

* * *

><p>Colette sat for ages in the bath reading her book (Marley &amp; Me) which made Colette cry even more as she was at the end of the book, that was when Fletch came in "I'm off now, text me if you need anything" Fletch slowly shut the door as Colette spoke up "I have an odd craving for pickled gherkins and Beetroot" Fletch opened the bathroom door again and looked confused at Colette again "What?" Colette said sarcastically "Nothing I am sure you can walk to the shops to get them can't you?" Fletch said as he watched Colette get out the bath and rap a towel around herself.<p>

"What you smiling at aye?" Colette said as she stood before Fletch in nothing but a towel "You're so beautiful" Fletch said as a grin formed on his face "Oh shut up Fletch, go you will be late for work" Colette smirked back at him.

* * *

><p>Once Fletch had left it was down to Colette to book herself an appointment for her first scan, and what was running though her mind was telling Zosia that she was pregnant and that Eva's auntie is younger than her.<p>

Colette was worried on what her colleges were going to think of her having another baby after she gave up Zosia (But she was still a child, in some ways)

Suddenly Colette started to feel unwell again but as she stood up she started to see what looked like stars in front of her, she thought to herself "Am I going mad?" she took a step forward before feeling really faint before she did actually faint and hit the floor with a bump.

Colette lay there on the floor (fully clothed) she had a nasty gash to her head where she had hit the side board as she fell. Colette lay there on the floor hopefully she was found by someone soon or later, what if she was lying there for days?, what if?...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Ms Campbell, I need to go to Colette's she isn't answering her phone" Fletch said as he busted into Serena's office "Fletch I am sure Colette will be fine, she has probably left her phone somewhere else in the house" Serena mumbled as if she wasn't happy by Fletch's dramatic entrance, "If you are that worried see if Dr Copeland can text Zosia to go and check on her" Serena added, "Okay Ms Campbell but if Dr Copeland cannot get though to Zosia I will take an early break" Fletch said as he made his way out of Serena's office and headed up to Keller.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Colette was still lying on the floor, when she suddenly gained consciousness again, Colette stood up very slowly and sat herself on the edge of her bed rubbing her stomach which felt a little weird.<p>

Colette had no idea that she hit her head off the side of the dressing table, and just went and lied down on her bed hopefully the pain would stop.

* * *

><p>Fletch ran as fast as he could up to Keller luckily the first person he was met by was Dom who, once explained his dilemma called Zosia.<p>

"Hi Dom, what do you want"

"Hi Zosia, sorry this is Fletch"

"Right Fletch can you speak quickly I am in the middle of changing Eva's nappy"

"Okay, Sorry once you are done could you go round to Colette's and see if she is okay, I am worried about her"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever, Is that better"

"What is better?"

"Nothing talking to Eva. see ya soon"

Zosia hung up and Fletch handed Dom's phone back to him, "Okay Zosia is going round to Colette's to see if she is okay" Fletch said as he steamed off towards AAU nearly having a head on collision with Mary-Claire who was pushing a patient in a wheel chair "Oh Fletch watch it!" Mary-Claire shouted as Fletch almost dived thought the double doors that led to AAU.

"Ahh, Just the person did you get hold of her?" Serena said as she wondered up to Fletch, he nodded which indicated that Zosia was going to Colette's to check on her.

* * *

><p>Zosia arrived at Colette's house with Eva sitting in her pram, Zosia knocked on the door a couple of times but no answer, she looked under the plant pot ( nearly falling into the hedge again) but there was no key "Urgh, what the hell has she done with the flipping key" Zosia screamed almost making Eva jump, she got out her phone and decided to text Colette.<p>

"Hi, are you in - Zosh"

"Please pick up the phone Mum I need to talk to you - Zosia"

"PLEASE Mum you are scaring me, I need to know if you are alright - Zosia"

Once Zosia got home she quickly texted Fletch to let him know that she hadn't been able to get hold of Colette and said that she would try again later.

* * *

><p>Fletch barged into Serena's office not noticing that a very upset Adele was sitting in front of Serena "I need to take and early lunch break, I am sure Mary-Claire wouldn't mind taking over my duties for an hour?" Fletch explained and from behind Fletch Mary-Claire in her very Northern Irish accent shouted "Oi Fletch what about my break, huh?" Fletch shouted back to Mary-Claire "I am sure you can wait." Serena sat with her hands clasped together on the desk looking Fletch up and down and then nodded in agreement as it was Colette he needed to check up and Serena was really close friends with Colette anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>When Fletch arrived at Colette's house he started to worry as non of Colette's neighbours had been Colette this morning only Fletch leaving the house. He knocked a few times before deciding to climb the back gate and go though the kitchen door that Colette never locked when she was in. "Colette?" Fletch shouted as he walked into the kitchen.<p>

Colette's tabby cat (Bruno) looked at Fletch and meowed at him because Colette hadn't fed him yet, Colette loved Bruno and she would never go to work or out without feeding him, this worried Fletch.

Soon after Fletch had fed Bruno, he made his way up stairs towards Colette's bedroom, he knocked lightly on the door before entering, there lay Colette on top of the fresh bed sheets sleeping, Fletch shuck her slightly by the shoulder hoping that she would wake up, she groaned and rolled over that was when Fletch noticed the horrible gash on Colette's head, his nursing instincts kicked and he checked everything before calling for an ambulance, he sat there holding Colette's hand trying to keep her conscious which was proving hard. She had already vomited once Fletch didn't know if it was the bang to the head or the morning sickness playing havoc.

* * *

><p>The paramedics made their way up to Colette's room as Fletch had left the door open for the paramedics to come in and anyway it was a fairly safe neighbourhood , "Hello Fletch fancy seeing you here" Ian said as he came over to Colette who was still lying on the bed. "New missus ?" Dixie questioned as she walked in with a spinal board and oxygen.<p>

The paramedics had made the right choice they took her straight to the ED to be treated and know they knew she was pregnant so they were more concerned for her.

* * *

><p>The ED doors flew open and Dixie and Ian pushed Colette though who was lying on her side because she kept vomiting "Right this is Colette Sheward, 44, found unconscious by her boyfriend. heart rate is normal, and sats are 30, she has a nasty graze that will need seeing to and she has only just found out she is pregnant" Ian said as Mrs Beauchamp and Rita came running over.<p>

"Okay, Can I get a head CT scan, also and I have an ultra sound, NOW!" Connie shouted over at the nervous nurse who scuttled off in search of Connie's things.

"Hello I am Mrs Beauchamp, Colette we have met before do you think you can sit up for me please?" Connie asked nicely as Rita took Colette's temperature, "Her temperature is normal" Rita muttered as she walked out of the room.

"What happened?" Colette said as she rubbed her head "You fainted babe, They are going to find out what caused it. Most likely your morning sickness caused it" Fletch said trying to keep Colette's hopes up.

* * *

><p>After a while of finding out what happened to Colette they put it down to lack of hydration and that she was perfectly fine, but a question that was running though her mind was something vital, "Connie?" Colette called as she walked into the room "I need to know if my baby alright?" Colette added, "Oh thanks for reminding me, such a busy day, we'll get the scan done then you can go home as long as there is someone there with you as you did take a nasty bump" Connie said as she brought over the ultra sound.<p>

"Okay can you lift your top for me please" Connie said as she place the gel on the end of the probe, "I warn you it's going to be cold" Rita said from the other side of the room, Connie placed the probe on Colette's flat stomach and Colette screamed "God sake that is cold" Fletch looked at her but couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry it's your face" Fletch muttered as Colette bobbed her tongue out at Fletch. "And there we have it, your baby and... yep with a perfect heart beat" Connie turned the monitor to face Colette and Fletch.

Colette smiled in disbelief as her baby was real and she felt Fletch's hand grab hold of hers. "It's perfect" Fletch said as he wiped a tear from Colette's face who was now crying with happiness "I cannot believe this is our baby Fletch" Colette said as she carried on staring at the screen.

Connie printed off a picture of the baby for Colette's medical files and another for Colette and Fletch to keep "That is going straight on my fridge when we get home" Colette smiled as Connie handed over the picture and started to wipe off the gel.

But first before Colette and Fletch went home she had to go and tell Serena that she was officially pregnant and Fletch had to go apologise to Serena and Mary-Clarie who was doing his shift for him.

* * *

><p>Colette made her way up to AAU and knocked on the door of Serena's office, "Come in" came from behind the door which did sound like Serena so she entered, "Hi Serena" Colette said as she held Fletch's hand "Oh my lord, what have you done to your head?" Serena questioned Colette offering her a seat in her office "Long story short me pulse morning sickness pulse a dressing table equals accident" Colette said in a rather unnatural tone, "Oh dear so are you then?" Serena asked, Colette gave a little nod and showed her the scan, just then Serena's bleeper went off "Sorry I am needed in theatre" Serena left the room.<p>

Colette was sitting on one of the comfy chairs at the back of Serena's office looking up at Fletch who pulled her to her feet, "Come on me and you have a lot of catching up to do in the bedroom" Fletch whispered in Colette's ear "Oh you are very naughty aren't you Nurse Fletcher" Colette smiled as Fletch lifted Colette onto the desk and started to kiss her jaw line.

* * *

><p>meanwhile Zosia ran onto AAU and went up to Mary-Claire grabbed her by the shoulders and said "Have you seen my Mum" Mary-Claire looked terrified and pointed towards Serena's office.<p>

Zosia opened the door of Serena's office to see Colette on the desk with Fletch in the middle of her legs kissing her, luckily they were both still dressed so Zosia saved herself the embarrassment of catching her Mum at it again. "What are you doing ?" Zosia screamed as she picked up the nearest thing to her in a fit of anger and chucked at stapler at Colette which hit her in the arm and fired its self, firing a staple into Colette's arm, Colette gave a yelp as Fletch pulled the staple out.

Zosia had ran off somewhere and Mary-Claire had gone after her leaving Harry (probably the last person Colette wants' to see with her granddaughter) holding his daughter that he had never seen since the day Eva was born, where he got a little emotional.

"Oh dear Colliewobbles you are in the wars today aren't you?" Fletch said as he led Colette out onto AAU "Don't call me that..." Colette answered before seeing Harry holding Eva smiling to himself "What the hell are you playing at Hazza?" Colette took Eva out of his arms and cuddled Eva "What did I tell you, I didn't want you anywhere near Eva remember Hazza?" Colette said getting quiet violent. "Colette leave it, come on you need to go home, Leave Eva with Harry I am sure he will be fine" Colette turned to look at Fletch who had Colette's coat over him one arm

"No Fletch I need to find Zosia, anyway I don't need to be told what to do, I am pregnant not flipping disabled" Colette shouted in a fit of anger, The whole ward fell silent and everyone turned to look at Colette "You're what?" came from over the other side of the room, there stood Zosia who was with Mary-Claire "Yes you all heard right I am pregnant and Fletch is the father!" Colette said, there was a long pause before someone started to clap followed by everyone else.

What Colette didn't know was Zosia was smiling and came up to her lifted Eva out of her arms and hugged Colette "I am so happy for you Mum" Zosia whispered as she turned to look at Fletch and gave him the 'I have my eyes on you' threat just in case he said something irrelevant.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

___**A/N: Hello all! Okay, so we've got some really good storylines coming so bare with us, haha. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's just a filler so it may be a little short. Enjoy!  
>~Blaze<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>It was a day or so later and Colette and Fletch were enjoying a lie in as neither of them had work later that day. Colette's eyes flickered open and she squinted as the sunlight beamed through the gap in the curtains. Fletch's arm was wrapped around her waist and sighed in content. "Fletch wake up." She told him. "I'm asleep." He muttered, causing Colette to giggle. "Wake up!" She told him. "I'm asleep," he repeated. Then she planted a kiss on his lips and whispered, "Wake up." Fletch suddenly jumped and said, "Look it's a miracle! I'm awake!" Colette laughed at this before making a mad dash to the en suite. Fletch followed suit and held her hair back as she retched. "Sshhhh." He soothed rubbing circles on her back. She finished and slumped against the wall.<p>

Meanwhile Zosia was at her flat with Eva and Arthur. Zosia had just put Eva to sleep and collapsed on the sofa next to Arthur. "Your good with her you know." He pointed out. "I should hope so." She laughed. Causing him to laugh too. Her laugh is infectious, he thought. "What're we watching then?" She asked. He flicked the TV on. And on came a Christmas movie. Arthur was about to change the channel when Zosia squealed, "Niko 2, I love this film!" After hearing this Arthur smiled and began to watch the film. Throughout the afternoon Arthur and Zosia were laughing and eating the remains from the new year party, which Zosia had been out for with Eva. They were sat on the sofa and then Zosia shuddered. Arthur noticed this and asked, "You alright Zosh?"  
>"I'm freezing!" She exclaimed, shuddering again. Upon hearing this Arthur took the blanket from the back of the sofa and wrapped it round her. "Better?" He asked gently. She turned to look in his eyes, Now me and mum are over I can finally get what I really wanted, she thought to herself. Still looking in his eyes she just nodded. "Good." He whispered, their lips now just centimetres apart. Then Dom burst through the door from his shift, "I had the..." But then he stopped when he saw Arthur and Zosia. "Are you two?" He asked. "No!" They both said quickly. "Ok." Dom replied, but looked at them suspiciously.<p>

By this time Colette and Fletch had done the shopping, and bought some other stuff too. They were sat cuddling on the sofa for a while until Fletch decided he wanted to buy Colette some presents, and he knew what he wanted to buy. "Right I'm gonna nip out, I forgot a few things earlier. Did you want anything else?" He asked his girlfriend. "Just some Ben and Jerry's please," she told him. "Cookie dough?" He asked, she nodded. "Thought so." He replied. Before leaving the house.

Fletch walked over to where he'd seen them for sale before and knocked on the door. A woman looking around 50 answered the door. "They're round the back." She smiled and led the way in. They walked to the back and in a stable to the left were what Fletch was looking for.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**-**_**Authors Note-  
>Hello all, it's Blaze and here. Just to let you know, AutoGrass Girl Racer T18 has tried to take over the fic. She did this because she wanted Colette and Zosia to be together. Bet instead we have ColetteFletch and Zosia/Arthur because it's what us, as writers want. We do have some interesting storylines coming up. But if you want Colette/Zosia Mother/Daughter then go ahead, but if you want to stick with us and you're like our story, then we thank you for bearing with us, and could you do us a favour and report AutoGrass Girl Racer T18. Thanks for reading and there will be a chapter on the way soon,  
>Thanks all,<br>~Blaze  
>~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Zosia stepped into her house, Arthur was with her pushing the pram as Eva had a screaming fit and wanted Zosia's attention. "Hey Arthur you wouldn't mind collapsing the pram down would you it's just Eva has a dirty nappy that needs changing" Zosia said as she started to walk up the stairs with Eva in her arms. "Yeah, okay" Arthur muttered to himself and got on with his job.<p>

Arthur walked into the living room and sat himself on Zosia's sofa messing with his hands as he needed to keep himself occupied or he would possibly go mad how long Zosia was taking to change Eva's nappy.

"Hi sorry I am late Eva decided she wanted to bring up half her milk on me and I needed to change, she is asleep now" Zosia said as she skipped into the living room in her Pj's.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Fletch had made his way round to the stable with the older lady, "here they are then, take as long as you want Hun. I will be in the kitchen when you have made your choice" The old woman walked off leaving Fletch looking at the 7 week old puppy that were Jack Russell's "Wow" Fletch said to himself, "Well aren't you adorable?" Fletch said to this one puppy that kept jumping up Fletch's leg trying to get some attention.<p>

after a while Fletch had made his mind up on which puppy he was going to take, he decided to take the cute Jack Russell that stood out from the rest of them a little girl, who had a black ear and a back tip tale. "Hi" Fletch said to the old woman though the door, I have decided I want to give my girlfriend... well... yeah I will give her this one." The old woman smiled "Aww she is adorable, that would be £100 please. You can collect her next weekend when she is 8 weeks old." Fletch smiled happily and handed the money over.

* * *

><p>Back at Zosia's flat Arthur was trying to make small talk to Zosia as he had no Idea what to talk to her back, "So... How are you getting on with Eva?... Well I mean you are a single parent and... well yeah" Arthur pushed his glasses up back onto his nose and smiled. "Yeah I am fine Arthur, I am getting on fine..." Zosia trailed off for a while about how well Eva was getting on and how she was sitting up at 6 months and how she was excited about Colette having another baby. "...See she is a total nutter... Arthur are you staring at my breasts?" Arthur looked up at Zosia "Erm.. Yes.. No I mean yes... oh!" Arthur got all embarrassed and couldn't help but watch Zosia walk over to the baby monitor to make sure it was work "Arthur stop looking at my bum" Zosia shouted not loud enough to wake Eva though.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm Home" Fletch called as he walked into the hall way, he pushed the living room door open to see Colette fast asleep on the sofa with Game of Thrones on Netflix which was must of been watching until she fell asleep. Fletch sat himself down next to Colette who was curled up in a ball on the sofa with her one arm protecting her arm and the other supporting her head, "Aww Bless" Fletch said quietly hoping not to wake Colette.<p>

Later on Fletch had placed a blanket over Colette who was sleeping peacefully on the sofa, and he was know on the laptop next to Colette, when Colette stirred "What are you doing?" Colette said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes "Nothing" Fletch smirked "Please come on tell me" Colette replied, Fletch wouldn't show her what was on his laptop, he shut the lid and told Colette she had to wait and see, but Colette being Colette she wouldn't give up and jumped on his lap pleading him to tell her "Nope, Collie No means No" Fletch said playfully as he pushed Colette onto the sofa and leant over the top over her, she couldn't help but giggle at Fletch who was pulling faces at her hoping she would forget about what was on his laptop screen.

Finally Fletch gave in after Colette pulled the puppy eyes and kissed him a lot (Fletch gave into Colette when she pulled the puppy eyes look) "...Okay... okay I give in... I am taking you on holiday to Benidorm, next week..." Fletch was cut off by Colette "But I am working late's next week" Colette started to panic "Hey, babe don't worry I have spoken to Mr Self and he agrees you need a holiday especially as you have been working a lot lately" Fletch spoke in a calming tone so she wouldn't stress herself out and the baby.

* * *

><p>Back at Zosia's flat, Zosia and Arthur were sat on the Sofa watching Chasing Shadows, when Zosia felt Arthurs hand slid onto her leg, she froze for a second and then relaxed and smiled to herself, "I...I think I like you" Arthur said quietly, but I was just enough that Zosia heard and turned and looked at him, They stared for a while at each other and then Arthur made the move and kissed her full on the lips, Zosia was taken aback by this as Arthur pulled back "I'm Sorry, you didn't like that did you?" Arthur apologised to a slightly surprised Zosia "No..No I liked it" Zosia grabbed Arthurs hands and pulled him into a kissing but more long and passionate.<p>

* * *

><p>After Colette had settled to watch TV in her pj's with her ice cream, Fletch took the opportunity to go upstairs, telling Colette that he was getting she changed, to which she'd just nodded. He went upstairs and pulled out the small bag that he'd hidden earlier. He took out the small box inside of it, opened it, and smiled. He looked closely at it, it was a gorgeous ring. It had a silver band, with a diamond in the middle and Ruby's either side. It also had tiny bits of emerald surrounding each ruby, it truly was a stunning ring. Fletch sat on the bed and sighed. "What if she doesn't say yes?" He muttered to himself. He sighed once more before closing the box with the engagement ring and stuffing it back into the bag. He placed it back into its previous position. He headed downstairs. "You took a while." Colette stated. "Yeah, I was on the loo." Fletch lied, hoping she'd buy it. "Okay, you smell great, did you put that new deodorant on?" She asked, nestling her head into the crook of his neck. "Yeah." He sighed in content, he had everything he ever wanted.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading, and too all you lovely people out there that are sticking with this version thank you and good on you ! :) Please read and review ;) <strong>_

_**~Blaze**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The following week Fletch and Colette had gone on holiday to Benidorm, Fletch was hoping to give Colette the ring while they were away but Colette was ill she had food poisoning and spent half her time being sick or lying on a sun bend in front of the pool. They had also had a few days where Colette was totally fine as she got over the food poisoning, so they went out and saw a few sights, and Fletch accidently took Colette to a nudist beach, and Colette only realised when a man walked past her and screamed "Oh my lord he doesn't have anything on" Colette couldn't help but giggle at Fletch who nearly passed out when he realised.

* * *

><p>Fletch had also arraigned to go to Aqualandia a water park where Colette had always wanted to go to, but the let down was that Colette couldn't go on her favourite floom because she was pregnant, They shared an ice cream together and Fletch thought it would be funny to push the ice cream up Colette's nose who didn't appreciate Fletch doing that until she got her own back. During that day to Aqualandia Fletch and Colette got sun burn which wasn't nice because they knew that had to share a bed and that they would peel in a while, At the end of that day Fletch had to rub the Aloe Vera on Colette's back and bump which Colette found incredibly cute when Fletch started to talk to Colette's tiny but visible baby bump.<p>

* * *

><p>On their final day in Benidorm it was Colette's birthday and Fletch had arraigned to go to Mundomar a marine animal park, as Colette had always loved Dolphins, yet again she couldn't swim with the Dolphins as she was pregnant, but because it was her birthday and she didn't have such a big baby bump they let her meet the Dolphins and get in the water with them. And Finally Colette got the picture she had always wanted, which was to have a picture with a Dolphin who came up and kissed her on the cheek.<p>

During their day at the Marine animal park Fletch was deciding whether today was the right day to propose but he decided not to, as he was worried she would say no in front of everyone there, but he did give her a necklace in the shape of a heart with his and her initials engraved in it _'CS and AF' _Fletch had left room on the necklace for their baby's initials to be engraved on to it when the baby was born, Which Colette adored.

* * *

><p>During their flight home Fletch had noticed how nervous Colette looked while the plane was taking off, "Hey what's up Cole?" Colette looked up at Fletch she was still gripping the chair "I have a deep secret apart from Zosia being my daughter, I am absolutely terrified of flying" Fletch smiled and took Colette's hand "Hey you will be fine, I am here for you nothing is going to happen" Fletch whispered in a calming tone. After Fletch had told Colette that she would be fine she fell asleep on the plane and didn't wake until they were ready to land, For the remainder of the flight Fletch sat and watched 'Hot Fuzz' and 'World War Z'.<p>

Finally Colette woke when the pilot came on the tannoy and said "Please prepare for landing, we will be landing in Gatwick Airport, The date is the 11th January 2015 and the local time is 2:22pm" during their descent to the ground Fletch held on tight to a nervous Colette and said to her "Colette if you hold on any tighter you will make my hand bleed, your nails are incredibly sharp. Oh god what are you going to be like when you give birth?" Colette gave a half smile and closed her eyes.

Once Colette and Fletch got off the plane they had to go though passport control which was easy because they were who they said they were. It came to the part of collecting suitcases and Colette found hers easily, but Fletch couldn't seem catch up with his suitcase on the conveyor belt, which Colette found hilarious "Come on Fletch we haven't go all day" Colette muttered, "But my suitcase" Fletch muttered. Finally Colette helped Fletch out and managed to grab the suitcase off the conveyor belt and Fletch booked the taxi to take them to the train station as he had already booked the tickets for the train station to Holby City station.

* * *

><p>4:55pm Fletch and Colette had finally got home and Fletch had decided to go for a long bath after a busy day, while Colette started to cook their dinner when her phone started to ring,<p>

"Hello?" Colette answered

"Hi Colette its Vicki your brother's wife"

"Oh Hi Vicki what can I do for you?" Colette questioned

"Ok, I know you have only just got back off your holidays and you probably don't want to hear this..."

Colette butted in "Please just tell me!"

"I am so sorry your Dad died this morning"

"Oh...my" Colette began to sniffle down the phone

Once Colette had found out what happened to her Dad she sat at the kitchen table with her head in hands hoping that her youngest sister Maria to reply back to her, she couldn't stop herself from crying she was ever so close to her Dad and she didn't even get to say goodbye to him. Colette tired to get on with the dinner but found herself breaking down in tears every so often.

"Fletch, Dinner!" Colette called up to Fletch who was in Colette's study emailing Serena Campbell telling her that he would be back at work in two days time.

"Hey Cole" Fletch said merrily as he came into the kitchen to see his dinner set out on the table "Have you been crying?" Fletch questions Colette who eyes are red and she is very flushed "Cole please tell me" Fletch adds "no, no I am fine been cutting onions again" Colette replies trying to put on a brave face hoping that Fletch would buy it.

* * *

><p>Later on Colette and Fletch had done the washing and drying, They were know sat together on the sofa Colette's head resting against Fletch's chest while watching Miranda, Fletch hand his one arm placed on Colette's bump and his other hand was supporting his head. "Come on Colette you wasn't cutting onions earlier anyway you never cry when you cut onions, what is up. Is it the baby?" Colette sits up and faces Fletch she had been crying again and this time it was clear something wasn't right. "My...m...my Dad died this morning" Colette says as she breaks down in tears again "Hey, it's alright come here" Fletch says as he pulls Colette into a hug.<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning Colette couldn't sleep, she just kept thinking about her Dad and how her Mum must be feeling at this moment in time. Colette sat up in bed and watched Fletch sleep until a text came though on her phone which was from Maria which read:<p>

_Hi Colette,_

_Me, Dan and the kids are going to Mum's today, just wondered if you are able to come? as I know you are very busy with work and what not:) It would be great to see you at Mum's later at 14:00pm, Abigail keeps asking if Auntie Colette is come so I said I would text her. _

_Love you loads_

_Maria x_

"Fletch... Fletch... are you awake?" Colette whispers "I am know" Fletch grumbles "Sorry, I need to go to Mum's this afternoon it is 11 know so could you come with me" Colette whispers as she plants a kiss on his forehead. "Okay, I am going to shower and then it should be time to go to your Mum's after we have had some Lunch" Fletch smiles and gets out of bed heading towards the bathroom. "I love you" Colette shouts thought to Fletch "I love you to dar...Flipping heck that is cold!" Fletch shouts as he turns on the shower.

* * *

><p>After some lunch Colette decided she would wear a baggy top as she didn't want to tell anyone she was pregnant especially as she had just lost her Dad, "Ready?" Fletch says as she gets in the car and puts the keys in the ignition and revered off the drive and down the road until they came to the road that Harry lived on which happened to be the road Colette grew up on and her mother still lived there.<p>

Fletch and Colette got out the car and Colette gave herself the once over before taking a deep breath and knocking on the front door, then Colette's mum came to the door "Oh my life...Colette, is that really my baby girl?" Colette smiled and nodded "It's me" Colette smiled and gave her Mum a hug, "And who is this dashing young chap?" Colette's Mum looked over at Fletch who gave a little wave "Oh Mum this is my boyfriend Adrian Fletcher but everyone calls him Fletch and Fletch this is my Mum Silvia Sheward" Colette replied "Nice to meet you Mrs Sheward" Fletch smiled and kissed her on the cheek "Oh please call me Silvia, Come on in Colette don't want you to freeze on the door step, everyone is excited to see you"

Colette and Fletch stepped into the sitting room once they had removed their shoes and coats "Auntie Colette" a young girl about 5 ran up to Colette and hugged her "Oh hello Maisie" Colette placed a kiss on Maisie's head and turned to see her other 3 nieces and nephews.

* * *

><p>After a while of introducing Fletch to Colette's sisters and her brother he agreed that Colette looked like Maria and Stephanie even though they wasn't twins. "So..." Colette began "Stephanie's children are Maisie and Zachary are 5,they are twins, Maria has Abigail who is about 7 now, and my brother Neil has Rachelle 15, Cleo 12, Ellie 8 and 10 month old Adam." Fletch seemed astonished that Colette had 2 sisters and 1 brother and none of them were grandparents yet apart from Colette.<p>

"So Fletch are you and Colette planning on having children?" Neil asked as he handed them a cup of tea each, "Well... we haven't thought about it yet but we would love too, wouldn't we Fletch?" Colette added seeing how uncomfortable Silvia was getting, "Oh Fletch hasn't she told you about her other child she had aged 17?" Silvia added as she decided she wanted to test Fletch, "Yes she told me and I..." Colette butted in and stopped Fletch from carrying on.

"I found her Mum, she is 27 her name is Zosia March, she is a doctor on the same ward as me some days, I have a granddaughter called Eva Marie March, she is prefect so you cannot say I am a slut or anything Mum because one thing you never knew I wanted that baby who is know Zosia, I did that because I wanted attention from you" Colette takes a breath in and begins again "You was always proud of Maria with her dancing or Neil and his cadets what about when I broke my arm you told me to go to Grandma's?" Fletch stopped Colette before she got frustrated (Colette was like Zosia when she was frustrated)

"Stop Colette you don't want to stress out the baby do you ?" Fletch said without thinking "baby?" everyone in the room said in unison.

Colette began to blush as she nodded in agreement to Fletch "Sorry I didn't want to say with Dad passing away, I didn't think you cared about me" Colette says questioning her mother once again.

* * *

><p>Colette's mother was about to answer when Colette let her emotions get the better of her, but Colette being as stubborn as she was, she didn't want anyone to see. "You know what I knew this was a bad idea." Colette cried as she ran out of the room, Fletch following suit. Colette had ran into the cold of the back garden. As soon as she saw Fletch. "You and your big mouth!" She screamed. "Colette." He tried to reason. "No!" She cried.<p>

Then her knees buckled and she was left sobbing on the floor. "Shhh. Shhhhhh." He soothed. By this point everyone except the kids were gathered around the open kitchen window, watching and listening to the scene unfolding before them. Colette had just broken down and let all the emotion she felt since she was 17. Just crying away the pain, yet the pain only seemed to be getting worse. "What's wrong with me?" She sobbed, burying her head in Fletch's neck. "Aww, there's nothing wrong with you sweetheart, your just emotional." He told her, rubbing circles on her back. "I love you." She sniffled. "You too." He whispered, "You too."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

><p>It had been some weeks since Colette met up with her Mum after her Dad passed away and know Colette was back at work like nothing had ever happened. Colette was now sat at the AAU nursing desk with Mary-Claire and Harry, who were discussing Serena and Ric arguing in the office and Mary-Claire kept saying that there was sexual tension in the air.<p>

"Ah just the people I need" Guy says as he approaches Colette, Mary-Claire and Harry "What now" Colette muttered under her breath. "Tomorrow" Guy began to speak before being interrupted by Mary-Claire "Nope whatever it is me and Harry have unfinished business" everyone turns to look at Mary-Claire who blushes "What?" Mary-Claire whispers, "Never mind Nurse Carter, I need you lot to go on a team building camp tomorrow for 4 days, I won't be going but Ms Naylor, Dr Wilde, Dr Copeland, Ms Campbell and Nurse Maconie will be going with you. see you tomorrow at 5pm in the Cafe."

Colette huffed and puffed before getting on with her job leaving Mary-Claire very annoyed at the desk holding Harry's hand under the desk.

* * *

><p>4:50pm Colette arrived with Fletch who was dropping her off, "God Collie what have you put in this suit case, I hope this isn't a maternity bag as well" Fletch said as he lifted Colette's camping bag and sleeping bag out of his car boot, "Nope don't worry Fletch, I will be fine" Colette kisses Fletch on the lips and goes and joins Mary-Claire who is still in her onesie, and was shivering because she was that cold.<p>

"Morning" Guy said as he walked past towards Ms Naylor who was talking with Serena and Jonny, "If he makes us wake up at this time in the morning for 4 days straight I will lamp him one" Colette mutters to Mary-Claire who instantly bursts out into hysterics "Oh I will join you on that one" Mary-Claire mutters to Colette.

* * *

><p>5:21pm Colette and everyone else going to the team building camp gets on the coach for a 6 hour drive up to the boarder of Scotland, on the coach Colette sat next to Mary-Claire, Dom next to Gemma, Jac and Serena and Jonny sat by himself.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour into the journey Colette sat listening to her music on her Iphone, Mary-Claire had fell asleep with her head against Colette's shoulder, Jonny was watching Iplayer catching up on Silent witness, Dom and Gemma were singing along to songs by Sia and Jac and Serena sat in complete silence unsure on what to say to each other.<p>

Another 20 minutes later Colette's shoulder had gone numb and she needed to move Mary-Claire so her head was leaning against the window, Finally Colette decided enough was enough and she moved Mary-Claire and just as she did that Mary-Claire shot up and looked around and was sick in hers and Colette's lap "Urgh... sorry" Mary-Claire muttered as she see Colette start to heave, Jac comes down to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh dear seems someone has a spot of travel sickness" Jac said sarcastically to Mary-Claire and know Colette who had managed to be sick in the bags provided if you was going to be sick, "Better take a pit stop then, seeming two people need to get cleaned up, The driver nodded his head and took the next left to a service station.

* * *

><p>Once Colette and Mary-Claire was cleaned up and had something to eat and drink they were back on the road again, but within 10 minutes of being back on the road everyone heard a vile wretch as Mary-Claire was sick again but this time in to a bag that Colette had been quick enough to react to or she would be covered in sick again.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally they had made it to the camp without Mary-Claire or Colette being sick over each other, that was when Colette said "Don't blame me, blame the baby" which caused everyone to stop as they got off the coach and stare at Colette "What haven't you ever seen a pregnant woman before?" Colette says sarcastically, to everyone who is standing there blinking at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Once everyone had congratulated Colette they got down to putting up the tents and that was when Michael Spence arrived with Connie Beauchamp who was going to be the team leaders and give a little speech, Michael began "Right I want in tent 1 Serena, Jac and Connie, tent 2 Colette, Mary-Claire and Gemma, tent 2 is Jonny, Dom and Me. So let's get our tents set up... oh and another thing Connie will be the leader of the female team and I will be leader of the male team." just as Michael finishes his so-called 'speech' Mary-Claire mutters to Colette and Gemma "Great we are stuck with the Wicked witch of the west and they get tall dark and handsome" Gemma bursts out into a fit of giggles and Colette bites her lip trying not to laugh because she needed the toilet badly. "He's gay" Gemma whispers "No he isn't Dom is the gay one" Mary-Claire argues back.<p>

"Where's the toilet" Colette speaks up above the crowd as Michael points over to the bushes "You have got to be joking me?" Colette mutters "Nope I am not, the toilet's are a 2 mile walk that way" Michael points to his left and she can just about see a small toilet block in the distance "Urgh" Colette moans as she continues to help Gemma and Mary-Claire put the tent up who seem to have no idea what they are doing.

* * *

><p>11:00pm Colette, Mary-Claire and Gemma are finally in bed and they are all huddled together with Mary-Claire on the inside as she thinks something will grab her is she lies where Colette and Gemma are sleeping.<p>

Colette lays awake in her tent listening to Dom going on about Zosia and Arthur arguing on Keller before Eva was born and he said it was down to Zosia's hormones which he was right when Arthur thought it was Zosia being ignorant. Colette goes off into a day dream about Fletch and finally falls asleep, she begins to dream about what her baby son or daughter would be like when they are born and he dream suddenly becomes a nightmare and Fletch takes the baby and slits Colette's throat leaving her for dead. Suddenly Colette wakes up covered in sweat to see Gemma with her one eye open looking up at Colette who she can just about make out and whispers trying not to wake Mary-Claire "What's up?"

"Nothing just a bad dream shouldn't worry" Colette begins, before she hears a rustling coming from behind her where the bushes were, maybe it was just a baby deer in the woods or maybe it was an escaped lion from the zoo, Colette's imagination ran away with herself.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the sound of the tent door unzipping can be heard and Colette whispers to Mary-Claire the closest person to her "Are you awake?" Colette shakes Mary-Claire's shoulder softly before she gets a reply "No!" Mary-Claire grumbles as she rolls over to face Colette.<p>

"There is something opening our door" Colette mutters to Mary-Claire to pulls herself up into the sitting position "Have you got a torch?" Mary-Claire questions "Yes I have, but I don't want to see what it is" Colette replies, "Okay have you anything I can whack it on the head with or something sharp?" Mary-Claire asks in a quiet threatening tone "No, Sorry Mary-Claire I forgot to pack my panic button because I am not in work! or what about that lump of wood I was NOT meant to pack... Come on Mc do you really think I would pack them things" Colette replies in a sharp but sarcastic tone "Well at least say something nice we might be about to die!" Mary-Claire buts in.

Colette and Mary-Claire begin to panic as they have no idea what is about to step into the tent that they were in "Wake Gemma" Mary-Claire whispers to Colette "No you..." as they begin to argue a shadowed figure stepped into their tent, Mary-Claire quickly turned the torch on and suddenly Colette and Mary-Claire began to scream as someone that was very ugly and looked a little like Serena stepped into their tent "Oh my lord what is it" Mary-Claire screamed and she threw her arms around Colette and wouldn't let go "Hey what's all the commotion" Gemma finally woke up and took one looked at the person and began to scream in unison with Colette and Mary-Claire "Oh my life that's ugly" Gemma shouted "What is it" Colette added

"Calm your screaming girls its only me" the person spoke "Who's me?" Gemma said trying to be funny "It's me Serena" Serena held the torch up to her face and spoke "Oh my god it's possessed beautiful Serena and made her into ugly Serena" Mary-Claire spoke "I condemn you to hell" Gemma stood up on her air bed and made her fingers into a cross, "Hold on a minute I am normal Serena and this is the total wrong tent... Sorry" and with that Serena stepped out of their tent and went to hers "Oh shit!" Colette heard from outside the tent, Serena had feel over the guide ropes to her tent and was lying face down on the floor.

* * *

><p>Finally Colette had calmed herself down and the baby who seemed to be doing back flips after Colette's surprise, Colette placed her head down on her pillow just as she heard "Colette... Colette... you awake" It was Mary-Claire shaking her shoulder trying to get her attention "What now Mary-Claire, it has to be about 3 in the morning" she switched on her torch and Mary-Claire replied "Will you come with me to the toilets?" Colette groaned and nodded "... hold on a second you could use the bushes" Colette felt herself relax as maybe Mary-Claire would go to the toilet in the bushes<p>

"No what if a bear gets me or something" Mary-Claire replied acting like a 2 year old, "I am sure there isn't any bears in this part of Scotland and if there is a bear on this camp site it would be Guy and grizzly one as well" Colette said as she slipped on her willies and dressing gown and held onto Mary-Claire's hand as they stepped out into the pitch black and the unknown.

* * *

><p>after a 10 minute walk they had made it to the toilet block and finally they were in light as they stepped into the toilets Jac was standing there with her phone trying to get some signal as there had been a major accident and Mo needed guidance on a procedure.<p>

"Can you hold the door" Mary-Claire whispered "Why?" Colette replied "I don't like locking myself in toilets that I am not familiar with" Colette gives her a confused looked and holds the door.

* * *

><p>Once Mary-Claire is finished on the toilet they decided to go back to their tent if they can remember which one they were in "Gemma is going to be wondering where we have got up to " Colette says as she pulls Mary-Claire away from the mirror and Jac and pulls her down the pathway towards camp, but as they do something steps out in front of them, both begin to panic as they shadow becomes an outline and the outline begins to speak "Hi? what you doing" Colette's and Mary-Claire's hearts begin to pound out of there chest as they begin to panic.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi please read and review it would mean a lot to us<strong>

**~ Blaze**


End file.
